No 6: Corruption Spreads
by TheWildFool2011
Summary: Shion and his mother has been reunited, and Inukashi is back to running her dog motel. Rikiga has became a well known information broker along side Inukashi since the destruction of No. 6. Nezumi comes back six years later bloodied and battered, finding himself in Inukashi's motel. The corruption never started with only No. 6.
1. The Coming Storm

No. 6: Corruption Spreads

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own No. 6, nor do I own the amazing characters.) (6 years later)**_

_Chapter 01: The Coming Storm_

Inukashi smiled to herself, thinking about how successful she had become after taking part in the destruction of No. 6's walls. She and Rikiga had worked together as information brokers and he had begun helping out at Inukashi's dog motel.

She had new improvements installed into a few of the rooms in the motel, such as heating, but she also increased the prices to get the good rooms.

"Ah…what a good life…" she laid back on one of her dog's back. A knock came at her door. She sighed heavily, "Come in…"

Rikiga came in with a hand full of paper work, "People, need information Dog-keeper and they are complaining." He sat down on an old sofa across from her.

"So? Haven't you been trying to reach out to the contacts?" she spat back at him sourly. She had to admit though paper work was backing up really bad and it was annoying her.

"Well yeah! But, they haven't turned back any good information that is need and I've been going around and giving people's refunds-"

Inukashi jumped from where she was seated. "What the HELL did you just say?! Giving refunds back?! Are you fucking stupid?!" her yelling almost scared most of the younger dog's into hiding. The older dogs began showing their teeth at Rikiga.

He defensively put his hands up in front of him, as if to hope that she wouldn't step any closer. "Now, now…it was only a few amount of people…" he muttered and then looked down at the papers in his grasp.

"A few, huh…?" Inukashi crept closer to Rikiga. She snatched the papers from his grip, "Get this shit straight or the partnership is through! You got it?!"

Rikiga sighed and shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know what you expect me to do, but alright. I'll see if I can give it another look-see…"

"Off with you old man." Inukashi replied bitterly. She watched as Rikiga left the room, and then turned her attention to the papers at hand. One of the puppies began yapping, much to Inukashi's annoyance.

"Will you please quiet…down…?" as soon as she looked over to what the puppy was seemingly fascinated with, she was almost scared half to death. Inukashi decided to give a closer look at what seemed to look like a small mouse.

"Rat…?" Inukashi lit up with a huge smile on her face. "Rat's alive?!" the mouse ran over towards her dropping a message in her open-palm. The mouse sat patiently, but with a look of urgency.

Inukashi shook her head attentively as she read through the message a few more time. "Tch, that idiot is always getting himself into something." Without more thought she grabbed the mouse and placed him in her pocket.

She grabbed her old torn cloak and draped it over her shoulder, "Alright, boys and gals we have an idiot to save." She only took the younger well trained dogs, allowing the elder one's to rest and the pups to play.

As she made her way down the steps of the exceedingly large motel, it seemed more of a hectic mess than any other normal day for them. Some of the customers were complaining to her, but she directed them to the information desk area.

"Yeah…I know, I know. But at least try! My partnership is on the line here, and everyone knows a partnership with the Dog-Keeper is a good one…" Rikiga slumped his shoulder, "Look, just hop to it! I'll pay you triple for whatever information you can find for these people!"

"Looks like you're having some sort of trouble old man." Inukashi snorted with a serious expression.

Rikiga ended the call and took his hat off his head. He smirked slightly, "Well look who's talking. You look like you're ready to climb a damn mountain kid…aren't you a little too old for that?" he shove his hat in his back pocket.

"Tch! Shut up and get back to work if you wish to keep your precious partnership…" Inukashi walked out the door without another word.

Rikiga muttered under his breath as he went to help other worker's attend to the complaints of customers. "Alright, if I can have you attention please!" he said as loudly as possible.

"Aw, shit…I know this guy…he'll put us in the prostitution ring for sure…" a flamboyant young man muttered to his friend. His comment granted Rikiga weary looks.

Another customer shouted from the crowd, "Hey! Are you going to hurry your ass up?! We people don't have time for this shit!"

"Yeah, I have to go to the market before it closes!"

Other began muttering amongst themselves. Rikiga stomped his foot, gaining the attention back once more, "Look, and listen here people. This is not, and I repeat this is NOT a prostitution ring. You're not getting whore off or anything, this is just a booth to answer and help you in any way shape or form."

"How the hell are we supposed to trust you?! I heard you tried to get that once actress to whore herself out and almost got your ass handed to!"

Rikiga grunted, "More like almost got killed…" he cleared his voice once more to speak up to the crowd, "Ignore any and all rumors you have heard about me. None of them are true. I would never do a thing like that…"

"Pfft, I can sense the lies coming off of you…it's like a horrid pile of dead people odor that you can get rid of…" a young man whispered to what looked like his twin brother. His brother nodded agreeing.

"Grr, shut it you!" Rikiga yelled at the one man. The twin's threw their middle finger up at him, making him more on edge.

* * *

The mouse popped its head out. He climbed all the way to Inukashi's shoulder. "You know where to go I assume?" she replied with her eyebrow up. The mouse squeaked happily. "Good, now off with you then. Lead the way!"

The mouse jumped off her shoulder, and landed gracefully and began to run through the streets. Inukashi jumped on one of the larger dogs back and they head off.

The area they were running through was extremely familiar, but the trails that they were taking was completely different. The ruins from years ago all the shallow graves, it was all the same and was never going to change.

After the down fall of No. 6, the citizens inside had come to extend from the inside to the outside. Inukashi would have never thought she would see that, never in a life time. And there was only two people who made that possible.

Inukashi smiled to herself as she thought about the last time she had saw Shion and Nezumi. She had constantly thought about Nezumi and how he was doing, if he had survive, and the messenger mouse proved that he was out there still.

"Hey!" Inukashi yelled out as they had come to a sudden stop. She was almost through off the larger dogs' back, but managed to keep a good grip, "Damn, mouse wha-?!"

Inukashi immediately got off the dogs' back. A familiar dark blue scarf was sticking out from underneath the rubble. _**'Rat?!' **_her mind screamed loudly. She desperately shoved the rubble to the side with the help of her dogs.

"Rat?! Come on Rat where are you?! Answer me?!" Inukashi only got more frantic as the silence was broke by a manic laugh. She turned around defensively whipping out her knife.

"You haven't changed a bit…"

Her knife dropped to the floor as she watched a familiar face come from the shadows. It was Nezumi, bloodied and battered, with that haunting smirk on his face.

"You…you're…"

"Yeah, alive and kicking. Glad to see you didn't ignore my message." Nezumi managed to crack a smile before falling forward. Inukashi without thinking caught him in her arms.

"The Rat came crawling back after all, huh?" Inukashi replied smugly. "You're bleeding like a mutt from the streets…"

Inukashi did her best to lift Nezumi from off the ground. With the help of the larger dog that she was riding, Nezumi was placed securely on his back. "Alright…" she looked down to feel something crawl up her pants leg and pop out from her shirt. Her eyes twitched, _**'Dammit, what kind of mice did Rat make…?'**_

"Well, off we…!" Inukashi paused for a moment and push one more rock off the dark blue scarf. She grabbed it and tied it around her waist. "Now, we can depart. Mice, I can handle getting back on my own, just don't jump on the ground, cuz I'm not coming back for you!"

The whole group began to run off back to the Dog Motel. Deep down inside, Inukashi felt that there was a dark storm coming their way, and that their free days are soon to be over. She found herself unable to look back at the seemingly normal western plains.

* * *

"Shion, come look at this son." Karan called from the cellar.

Shion continued to stock the shelves, "Be down there in a minute mom." He looked outside of the window and sighed heavily. For some reason, he had been thinking long and hard about No. 6's history.

A squeak intruded his thoughts. He glanced down, "Ah, Hamlet!" bent down and allowed the small mouse to crawl into his palm, "What's wrong…? You done too? I understand…" he patted the white mouse on the head with one single finger.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen. I don't know…am-" he paused for a moment and shook his head. He allowed Hamlet to crawl up to seat himself on his shoulder. "Coming down mom!" he finished setting the freshly baked bread in the window seal.

Shion made his way carefully down the creaky stairs. He stopped as soon as his mom came into full view. "You called?" he asked.

Karan looked up over to her son and motioned him to come closer. Shion obeyed and leapt the last few remaining steps. "Mom, what's wrong-?" he soon quieted down when she pulled up the news on her identification bracelet.

"_It has come to our attention that there has been some sort of issue going on inside of No. 6." One reporter said as he turned to another man who was elderly and clearly shady man. "How would you respond to this minister?"_

_The older man cleared his throat, "Ahem, yes it has come to almost all the remaining cities attentions. But we will find those who participated in the destruction of No. 6's walls, and the many deaths within. The punishment with be sever, if not deadly. I would, however, urge those other cities not to be in communication with those of No. 6."_

"_So, you plan to kill them minister?" the reported asked with a worried expression._

"_No, only question and if they refuse to answer, we will be forced to torture until they answer the needed questions." The older man sharpened his eyes._

Shion furrowed his brow and looked at his mother. Karan frowned, "I…we aren't going to go through the same thing again are we Shion?" her shoulders shook. Shion placed his hands on his mothers' shoulders, "Mom, nothing is going to happen. I promise…"

"But what if this is like…" she looked up into Shion's amber red eyes. "Shion, I refuse to go to any of the cities. I will not go through the same thing again…I've already lost YoMing and I almost lost you. I will never set foot in another city like No. 6."

"Mom…" Shion hugged her and gritted his teeth. "Nothing will happen. I won't let nothing happen to you. As long as we stay where we are at, they would not have any chance of getting to us. And if they try…" he closed his eyes tightly and hugged Karan as if he was going to lose her right there.

"I just won't let anything happen to you mom…" Karan looked shocked and then her expression softened. She hugged him back and whispered her gratitude for having such a caring son.

Shion pulled back with a smile. "Now, I have to get back to work. Deliveries won't make it to the clients themselves will it?" he smiled carefree. Karan smiled back lightly.

He had made sure that his mother would be fine before he left, constantly asking questions. He grabbed his boxes that he needed to deliver and set off on his bicycle.

"Be careful out there Shion!" Karan shouted out. She stared on watching as Shion pedaled off. Glancing down she saw that Hamlet followed behind him. "Be safe…" she muttered and then walked back into the bakery shop.

* * *

Shion hummed tones of Nezumi's songs to himself as he pedal to the correct addresses. He still thought long and hard about Nezumi, and how he saved him all those years ago. And also, how he would not leave his side when he passed.

"Today should be a good day…" he used his hand as a reflector of the bright sunlight.

* * *

"Today IS NOT a good day…" Rikiga flung the papers over the room. He was practically distressed over the all the complaints.

Inukashi finished dressing Nezumi's wounds. "Oh, shut up old man. You complain just as much as the customers flow." Sighing she watched as Nezumi's chest slowly rose and fall.

"Well, aside from all the shit that's been going on today, I'd have to say it was quite the shocker to see Eve…" Rikiga exclaimed with a wary eye. "But, thing is…I thought he was dead along with Shion."

"Pfft, you aren't the only one…" Inukashi shifted throughout Nezumi's jacket, "I think something's wrong."

"Like you digging in my jacket." Nezumi replied irritably causing the two to jump. Inukashi's color from her face turned pale as her heart rapidly. Nezumi snatched his leather jacket from Inukashi, "Prying eyes have to stay away right?"

"Please…" Inukashi started off, her eye twitched. "Please don't do that crap again!" she pulled her knees close against her chest.

"Whatever…" Nezumi muttered he squirmed uncomfortably. "Don't look through my stuff." He said through clenched teeth.

Rikiga looked out the window, "What's with the sudden appearance Eve? You had me and Dog-Keeper here all-"

"Cut the sappy speech old man." Nezumi blurted out. He sighed, "I didn't come here to relax or anything. I'm here to ask of your help."

"Eve?! Needing help from an old man and a kid who owns a dog motel?!" Rikiga said with a little shock in his expression. Nezumi gritted his teeth and nodded firmly. "What could possibly be going on now?"

Inukashi remained silent and looked in Nezumi's direction. Nezumi grabbed a note from his jacket pocket, "I've made a few friends from my travels. Actually _contacts _and they are from the other cities to the far west."

"Get to the point Rat!" Inukashi glared at the dark haired young man. He in return ignored her and handed her a torn letter. She gave him a stink-eye before reading over the letter to herself.

"East, far east. No. 2, another so called _paradise city_. Just as screwed up as the rest." Nezumi muttered and closed his eyes. He tried not to squirm as much, due to his recently stitched wounds.

Inukashi peeked over the paper, "This is bullshit right?" she balled the paper up and threw it at Nezumi's back. "Total crap! This your idea of a joke?!"

"Can I…?" Rikiga started off. Inukashi shot him down with an angry glare. "Um, right…I'll be quiet now."

Nezumi turned over but, not without a sharp gasp escaping. He grabbed the balled up piece of paper and threw it in Rikiga's direction. "Read it. And it's no joke, do I look like I'm laughing to you Dog-Keeper?"

His expression was never as serious as when they used to talk about Shion. Inukashi's eyes widened slightly, "Dammit…" she gripped her arms tightly. Rikiga quickly read over the letter, "I'll be damned…we're all screwed."

"Shut the hell up old man!" Inukashi yelled in his direction. Rikiga frowned with his lip poked out, "I was just telling the truth. By the looks of this letter, your contact is dead…?"

Nezumi nodded again, "Dead as the sun is bright. Keep that letter, I might need you to do something about it later…right now I'm going to get some sleep." He faced his back to them again. Inukashi stood from where she sat and walked out of the room without a word.

Rikiga looked out the window, "So…Eve don't mean to bother you or anything…" Nezumi sighed heavily thinking to himself _**'Yeah you do mean to bug the shit out of me.'**_

"What _**is **_it?"

"Shion…did he…?"

"Yeah, he's alive…I'm not sure about now though. Due to his complete obviousness and his submissive nature…" Nezumi smiled lightly as he thought of the white haired boy. "If you're so worried why don't you speak to his mother?"

"I can't just do that!" Rikiga gripped his hat, "You kids just don't get it. Well, I'm going to go back to work before Dog-Keeper hands my ass back to me…" he dragged his feet across the floor as he left.

"Pathetic as usual." Nezumi muttered. His extra mice that he had crawled over his shoulder. Some laid down, others stared at him waiting for orders. "Ready to see that idiot Shion again?" he poked the dark brown rat on its nose.

Digging in his jacket once more he pulled out a small roll of paper and a pencil. After he finish writing the message he pulled out a mini capsule, placing the message within. Nezumi allowed the rat to take the note from him, "Alright, Cravat you know what to do."

The robotic rat squeaked before taking off and crawling out of the cracked window. _**'Hopefully you're still alive Shion…' **_Nezumi rolled onto his back to relieve the sharp pain in his side. The mice on his shoulders move to lay closer to his face.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Shion took his shoes off at the door and carried them upstairs. "Mom?" he looked around through the rooms upstairs and found her sleep in her room already. He smiled lightly, "Night mom…"

Shion placed his shoes under his bed. He sat down on his bed, and Hamlet crawled up his shoulder, "A pretty nice day today huh?" the mouse squeaked. Shion snickered lightly.

He soon got dressed in his pajamas and from the corner of his eye he spotted a dark brown rat. He squinted his eyes, "Cravat…? Cravat!" he walked over to the rat. "What are you- wait is it Rat? Is something wrong with him?!"

The rat dropped the mini capsule in Shion's hand. He then climb up his shoulder standing next to Hamlet. Shion walked over to his study desk and proceeded to read the message.


	2. The Hired Thugs

No. 6: Corruption Spreads

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own No. 6, nor do I own the amazing characters.) (6 years later)**_

_Chapter 02: The Hired Thugs_

Shion's eyes widened. His eyes must have scanned the small message a thousand times. Each time he read, his heart skipped a beat. "Is the head creator of No. 6 after us…? That's right the news!"

'_**I have to tell Rat what I heard from the news.' **_Shion frantically looked through his desk drawer for a piece of paper. As soon as he found one he wrote the message, only writing the important words down. He stuffed it in the capsule and use a string to tie it to Cravat's back.

"Alright, make sure it gets to him a.s.a.p. Well you probably already know that, but go on." Shion opened the window up for Cravat. "How do you think Rat's doing Hamlet?" he looked at the moon as he closed his window.

He sat back down at his desk and wrote another note, this time for his mother. "Just so she won't get worried right Hamlet?" the mouse squeaked with joy. He then walked out of his own room to his mothers' and placed the note on her nightstand.

Back in his bed room, he felt it impossible to get any rest. He had just got a message from Rat, though it wasn't a positive note or anything like a simple 'hi', he was still overly excited. He made his decision to leave early in the morning before his mother woke up.

It took him a little to fall asleep, but when he did he had a smile on his face. Hamlet laid down on his make-shift bed on Shion's nightstand.

* * *

"How may I help you?" Rikiga said quite blandly. He had smile on his face, but his tone didn't match.

Inukashi looked him in the eye, "You sound like shit. I need someone who is happy with their job…mind changing your tone?"

Rikiga sighed heavily, "HOW may I help you?" he put on an edgy smile.

Inukashi slammed her hands against the old desk. "The hell you think this is?! A prostitute ring?! Damn, why did I ever agree to partner with you…" she rubbed her temples.

"Why you little-! Look dammit, I'm trying my best. Maybe you don't see it but, I really am…" Rikiga sat down on the other side of the desk. The two stared intensely at each other, until a knock came at their door.

"Come in?" Inukashi exclaimed without taking her eyes off Rikiga. It was a young employer that Rikiga had hired from off the streets, the boy was around the age of sixteen and had been homeless since the destruction of No. 6.

"What is it you need Yuki?" Rikiga asked sourly.

One of Inukashi's dogs came from behind Yuki with a small kid on his back. "Haru has been crying for some time and. I was hoping thought that Dog-Keeper would be able to…well um-"

Inukashi instinctively held her arms out for the child, "Give him here…" Yuki grabbed the child and handed him over to Inukashi. As soon as he entered Inukashi's loving grasp he quieted down. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into keeping this kid…"

"We can't just pawn him off to someone! Plus, it was what Shion wanted, or else he would have never-" Inukashi glared at Rikiga. He went quiet within a quick second and rubbed the back of his neck, calming his tense muscles.

"I'll take care of him from here…" Inukashi muttered. Yuki bowed and motioned the dog to leave along with him. "By the way old man, you're helping me with Haru."

"Saw that coming." Rikiga stood from his seat and exited the room to get some edible food for the kid. Inukashi looked out the window as she held Haru close to her, "Why would Shion give me a stinky, drooly, kid like you? You're always loud when it comes to others yet you get quiet when I hold you…"

"I would call it strange, but you do like you do seem are a fitting parent."

"Shut up Rat." Inukashi replied darkly.

Nezumi smirked as he limped in the room. He seated himself in the nearest chair, "Why didn't you just get rid of the kid? He doesn't necessarily belong to you, not your blood. So why deal?"

"Rat don't try to act so badass. You'd do the same thing that I'm doing right now." Inukashi looked sharply in his direction. "It wouldn't be right, plus I don't really trust the people out there…"

"Even those who extended from No. 6?"

"Even them."

Silence passed between them. Nezumi laid his head back. His mice and rats crawl in and out of his pockets. Inukashi rested her chin lightly atop Haru's head.

"Any reason you're up and about?" Inukashi asked as she rested her eyes.

Nezumi shook his head, "Not exactly. Just waiting for a message to come back." One of his rats managed to climb on his head.

"Recently stitched patients shouldn't be moving." Inukashi opened one eye. She raised her hand up and lightly patted the boy on his head as he slept.

"You know me, can't sit still." Nezumi replied rather boredly. He yawned and closed his own eyes.

"The sun is rising." Inukashi snapped her other eye open. "Any plans of this threat?"

Nezumi shook his head, "None, until I get a reply."

"From who?" Inukashi asked with full interest. There was silence, until Nezumi snickered. She tilted her head to the side, "Well, you gonna laugh like an idiot, or spill the beans?"

Nezumi smirked and waved his hand at her. "You'll either, hear or not hear, depending if my rat comes back with a response from this person."

"Always like you to act this way, bastard…" Inukashi muttered under her breath. She placed all her attention back on Haru at hand. Nezumi stayed in the room silently, waiting for the rat to come.

Rikiga had come through the area several times with information for Inukashi. Though all Inukashi did was yelled at him, mostly for not helping with Haru. Inukashi soon had to leave the room and left the young boy in Nezumi's care.

This turned out to be difficult and very awkward for Nezumi, due to him not having any prior experiences with younger kids of any sort. His remaining rats he had with him crawled around Haru on the floor.

"Gonna be a good kid right?" Haru nodded thoughtfully. Nezumi blinded halfheartedly, "Good, cuz uncle Rat doesn't really have the patients for drooly children…" he poked the Haru's nose.

Haru responded with a strong grip and small smile. Nezumi looked surprised at first, but then smile. "Strong, kid…I wouldn't mind watching you grow up."

He heard a squeak from the door. In a flash a brown rat squeezed itself from under the door, "Cravat, let's see what you have here." Nezumi allowed Cravat to drop the capsule in the palm of his hand.

As soon as he broken the capsule in half, it looked like one piece of paper fell, but in all it was actually three tied together with a thread. _**'Idiot didn't have to write three…'**_ Nezumi sighed. One by one he read the messages, only two of them standing out.

"Shit…" the rats and mice crawled into Nezumi's leather jacket pockets. He quickly picked Haru up in his arms and proceeded to look for Inukashi. "Hey, try not to drool on my jacket kid. It's my favorite one…" his eyes looked around sharply.

He hadn't really notice how large the motel had become, until he started looking for Inukashi. Almost every corner he turned, was a room filled with people or a dead end. He then decided to walk downstairs.

"Excuse me sir are you looking for someone in particular?" a raspy voice came from a clearing crowd.

"Tch, don't call me _sir_ and yeah I am." Nezumi spat sourly. He didn't look at the man directly, but instead looked around him. "You seen Dog-Keeper? You know that annoying kid that owns this place, or at least the old man?"

"Um, not entirely..." the young man scratched the back of his neck. He looked at what Nezumi had in his arms. "Is that…? Haru? Um, then you must be…"

"Yeah, Rat, now outta my way. I have business to attend to." Nezumi immediately pushed past him allowing only shoulders to brush. The young man blinked and went back on about his business.

"Dog-Keeper! Old man!" Nezumi yelled out through the motel. It was like a dizzying mansion to him, completely useless if it need to be a base for them all to meet at. "Do-!"

Inukashi poked her head from one of the doorways. "Will you shut the hell up Rat?! I can hear you." Nezumi ran over towards her, entering the room. Inukashi shut the door behind him, "Can't handle a kid? Give him here." She held her arms out for the Haru.

"It's not that. It's-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw a familiar white haired boy. The boy also looked shocked but extremely excited. Inukashi grabbed Haru before the two boys sandwiched him.

"Rat!" Shion yelled excitedly. He buried his face into the taller man's shoulder. Nezumi was so shocked he didn't feel the pain in his side anymore. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

Inukashi rolled her eyes, "What lover boys…" she walked over to an overly large office chair seating herself. She sat Haru down on the floor so he could walk around. Rikiga was talking with the use of the identification bracelet.

"Shion…" Nezumi whispered as his lips curled up into a smile. He didn't want to let him go, with having so much he wanted to tell the small white haired boy. "I'm glad you're alright."

Shion pulled back looking up at him. "Dog-Keeper told me she found you injured in the ruins of the west district. Are you alright? Let me see-" he was silenced when he was bashed over the head by Nezumi.

"Quit rambling…" Nezumi then patted and rubbed the spot he hit. "That can wait later, right now we have business to attend."

"Oh, fancy." Inukashi replied with a smirk.

Without noticing both Shion and Nezumi, wounded up sitting in the same chair. Nezumi growled inwardly, and shifted uncomfortably. This didn't bother Shion too much, because of his excitement level was shooting through the roof.

"Dammit, Eve, I can't get nothing on this message you were given." Rikiga exclaimed, but didn't look in his direction. Nezumi sighed heavily, "Whatever, thanks anyway. Looks like we'll be doing this ourselves."

"What ourselves?" Shion asked with his head tilted.

"East side's No. 2!" they others chimed together. Shion smiled nervously wearily rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyway- shit Shion I can't get to business if you don't get up!" Nezumi shoved the boy off his lap. He crossed his arms, "Now, listen. This shit that happened in No. 6, it was test, just a test. There are several different tribes of the _Forest People_."

The others held their silence and listened in. Nezumi searched through his pockets for more messages that he neglected to give to Rikiga. "As you all know, I left in a hurry. I had business to take care of, and ran into a few late contacts…" he gripped the messages in his hand.

"Rat…what's going on…?" Shion asked with a frown on his face.

"They are trying a genocide, and I'm looking to aim for a kill." Nezumi replied with a serious expression. "The target is the head higher up."

"Head honcho eh?!" Rikiga asked as he searched through the news on his bracelet, "I don't think that will be a good idea."

Shion played around with Haru. They both tossed a partially deflated ball back and forth as the others talked amongst one another. Inukashi kept her ears open for Nezumi, but watched as Shion and Haru played around.

"I'd say Rat is trying to start a rebellion. I don't think you'll find any of the rebellious type in this place." Inukashi lifted a brow up. "I haven't really seen the news or even remotely care to see, but I'd say these guys think we were rebels back then. Which we really weren't…"

Rikiga continued to look through the news. "Dog-Keeper is right, even if you want to try to rebel. Nobody would really-"

"Look dammit, they already know that Shion was involved with the destruction of No. 6!" Nezumi blurted out.

His eyes was shut tight, so he was sure what looks he was getting from the others. "Not only him, but they know I was part of it too, and rumors are going around about some person who owns a motel, lending out dogs as warmth."

"Say what?!" Inukashi looked over at Nezumi with anger. "What the hell did you say Rat?! Rumors of me going around?!"

"Yes, dammit!" Nezumi glared at Inukashi, "Look, all I know is that we three are in deep shit."

"What about the old man?" Inukashi asked quickly.

Shion nodded, "Yeah…anything about Rikiga?" it was at this moment Rikiga looked over at Nezumi. No hate was hinted in his face, nor worry, it looked as if he was ready to take a fall for the three of them anytime.

Nezumi shook his head and looked at the floor. "None…at least I don't think so. All I know is that they plan a voyage to come here. Shion you have to take your mother and head to the north, far north."

Shion stood defensively to his feet. He bit his lip and shook his head. Nezumi wearily glanced up at the white haired boy. "Shion, I'm not having you get experimented on! You think Safu would want this?!"

Shion's heart skipped a beat. He could feel it, his whole body went numb. "She wouldn't but…"

"But what? You fucking idiot she brought you back to life! And you sitting here debating, yeah I can tell you are having conflicting emotions, over helping me kill this bastard or going into hiding with your mother."

"I didn't come here for nothing Rat. And you're not leaving me again. I'm going with you…" Shion said without thinking. Before any other tension could raise between Nezumi and Shion, Inukashi interrupted.

"Um, yeah excuse me for being the odd one here but," Nezumi looked over at Inukashi with anger painted in his eyes, "Rat are they coming this way? Do you even know for sure they know where we are?"

Nezumi nodded, "Yes, my last contact before he died…" he shifted through his pockets again and pulled out another message. He handed over to Inukashi, "He specifically told me that they are ordering to head here." He pointed at Shion, "And they are coming for a white haired boy, with a snake-like scar coiling his body."

Rikiga stood from his seat, "Look, this is a little too much for my bladder. I'll be back…" he walked out of the room. Inukashi shook her head, she got up from the seat and grabbed Haru's hand, "Rat, I'll consider. This is a serious situation, but if you haven't noticed I've got a kid to take care of and business to run."

Haru waved at the two boys as he left out. Shion sat down on the floor. Nezumi planted himself beside the young man. Silently Shion collapsed his hand atop Nezumi's.

"Don't get mushy like the old man Shion." Shion looked at Nezumi confused. "I don't want you getting hurt, you're not coming. Simple as that."

"But…" Shion was quickly cut off when Nezumi kissed him fully on the lips. This caught him a little off guard and by a surprise. Nezumi pulled away looking, almost glaring Shion to death. Shion sighed and casted his eyes to the floor.

"You can't just kiss me and say it'll be alright and that we'll meet again…" Shion poked his lip out. Nezumi lightly nudged the white haired boy in his side, "Shut up…"

Shion looked at Nezumi from the corner of his eye. He was pretty sly and Nezumi knew it, no matter what action he did. Nezumi pulled his legs up to his chest awkwardly as he continued to stare Shion down.

"I'm going and that's final Rat. No if and's or buts about it. I don't care what you say right now, I'm following you…"

Nezumi grimaced, turning his head away, "Such a fucking idiot. You don't get it do you? Still living in your own world, thinking you'll never get hurt?!" the fierceness in his voice gradually increased.

Shion loosely gripped Nezumi's hand. Though the dark haired young man didn't make any attempts to remove his hand away. Simply, he closes his own fingers around Shion's.

"I'm not that weak boy you meet eleven years ago." Shion replied boldly.

"Does it matter? Your still not coming, I want you in hiding and-" Shion whipped his head around with a determined look. Nezumi, however, was not tempted by this. "Have something to say?"

"So much beyond belief…" his eyes sharped. Nezumi could tell he was thinking. "Don't even try to leave me behind, because if you do…" without warning Hamlet poked his head out from Shion's shirt. Nezumi's eyes lit up.

"Ah, there you are!" boldly Nezumi shoved his hand down Shion's shirt, causing the shorter man to blush.

"Wha-?! Hey don't reach down there!"

"It's just your shirt. Not like I'm shoving my hand down your pants, no need to get jumbled." Nezumi scratched underneath Hamlet's chin, "I see you watched over Shion. I owe you a lot little guy…"

"Are you listening to me!?" Shion yelled.

Immediately Nezumi stood up, ignoring Shion's rants. Shion quickly got up and followed Nezumi out of the room. The crowds outside didn't change as the two men walked among them.

"Seriously Rat what are your plans?" Shion begged Nezumi to talk to him as they walked aimlessly.

"I'd share them, but why share with someone who has no part in the plan?" Nezumi replied as he sent small praises to Hamlet. Shion gritted his teeth and ran around the man stopping him in place. "Shion, what the hell is it?!"

"You know damn well what it is!" Shion picked up Hamlet from Nezumi's hand. Nezumi shrugged and walked around him. "Wait, so you're just going to leave me here?"

"No, I'll tell you where I'm sending you and your mother off to later. Patients."

Hamlet climbed onto Shion's shoulder and stared at Nezumi. "That's not what I want to know…" Hamlet looked at Shion and squeaked with encouragement. Shion began walking the opposite way.

"Shion!" that same familiar chilling voice rang through the young man's ears. "Where the hell do you think you're wondering off to? I can't let you outta my sight." Against Shion's better will, he silently continued to walk away.

"Ugh, hey idiot." Nezumi sighed in frustration. Reluctantly he followed after Shion, walking out of the motel. Luckily for the two it was less crowded. They continued their silence as they walked down through alley ways, until Nezumi grabbed Shion's shoulder and pushed him against the wall.

"Why'd you follow me?!" Shion forcefully pushed Nezumi's hand away. Nezumi however reacted negatively to Shion's new found aggressiveness.

"You think I trust these people out here?!" Nezumi pounded the wall, "Damn, you are so dense, fucking dumbass. You're not smart at all. These guys could be onto you at any moment and you're just going to walk out?"

Biting his lip, Shion turned his head away from his friend. He knew he was right, but something inside told him to continue on. Their _moment _was interrupted when a couple of thugs came their way.

Nezumi sharped his eyes on the intruders. "Tch…as if I have time for low lives…"

"What's that?" the first thug said.

"I said, I didn't know that a thug like you dragged bitches like them around." Nezumi's sly remark earned him, not only angry glares, but switch blades. "Kind of brave flipping switch blades out on me."

"Oh yeah? Well kind of stupid for fucking with us." The leader inched closer to Nezumi and Shion. Shion backed down, almost ready to turn around and take off.

Nezumi stared long and hard at one of the other members and his eyes widen. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. One of the members was someone he ran into, around the time he saved Shion from a back alley whore.

"Wait…you two are…?" the dark haired thug stammered.

"Rat…" Shion whispered. His hand twitched, he was just about ready to take off, but he didn't want to leave Nezumi with the thugs.

One thug mindlessly lunged out with his knife. Nezumi gracefully dodged as he busted out into a laughing fit. Another came for him and he quickly dodged a hit to his stomach, managing to slice at his attackers eyes.

"Boss…this guy ain't nothin' to fuck with." The dark haired thug swallowed hard. He kept his eyes on Nezumi's quickened feet and swift hands. "We should leave them be…"

"Why would I back down from two kids?" his leader shoved him out of the way. He bravely pulled out his bigger weapon, a machete.

"Ah…" Nezumi wiped a tear from his eye, "I haven't had a good laugh like that in years." He cleared his throat and changed his demeanor, "As your pal said there, you should walk awa-"

The man lunged at Nezumi, nicking the side of his cheek.

He wiped the blood off his cheek, "Guess not." He smirked, with the blood dripping down his cheek.

Shion gripped his fist and stood by Nezumi's side. A stare down went on between the three, and the other members recovered from their embarrassing fall.

"You'll pay for this bastard…"

"Oh really?" Nezumi smiled manically and turned quickly, thrusting out his blade. It stabbed it's oppressor in the side. A chain reaction, caused the thug's friends to jump in slicing at Shion and Nezumi.

Easily, Nezumi fended off his attackers with the blade and his swift movement. Shion, however was unlucky. His favorite coat had slits and cuts, as blood bubbled to the surface. The biggest blow that came to Shion was from the leader. He had taken a horizontal slash to both his arms. Grinding a little too closely to his bone.

Nezumi intercepted another blow to Shion, "You can't even protect yourself…" he muttered loud enough to reach Shion's ears. Unfortunately, Nezumi's hand was damaged, during his sloppy attempt to block.

"Think I won't kill ya kid?" he pushed his machete down pressuring Nezumi.

"Shion…" Nezumi gasped out as he struggled slightly. Within a blink of an eye, Nezumi's attacker fell to the ground, ending the struggle for the time being. "Huh…? How-"

Quickly he was dragged around the corner by Shion. Nezumi stumbled, trying to keep up with Shion, he glanced back once to see the leader stand to his feet, holding his side.

The two stopped in another alley, much more secluded. Nezumi pressed his back against the wall cradling the part of his hand that was nearly split in two. "Shit, shit, shit…" he muttered to himself. He looked down at his hand and dropped his blade. The machete managed to cut between his pinky and ring finger, leaving it hanging. "Ah, holy fuck…would you look at that."

Shion bent over panting heavily. The blood also flowed from his arms, but he managed to put up a fight, until the leader jumped in with a machete. Both his arms bleed heavily. He looked at the blood trail they had left, leading to them. "Hey…Rat are you alright…?" he asked between his breath takes.

"Fuck you, Shion." Nezumi replied and leaned his head against the brick wall. He felt so lightheaded from the blood he was losing, and he wondered if Shion felt the same way. "Shion…those guys, they weren't normal thugs."

"Huh…?" Shion furrowed his brow. He sat next to Nezumi and tried to stop his own wound from bleeding as much. "How do you know? They don't look any different from any thug, on the street I've seen."

Clenching his teeth, he wished he could hit Shion. However, he didn't want to risk causing more damage to his hand. "This is what I'm talking about!" he didn't bother to glare Shion down. "You can't tell your left from your right. Danger from safety! You're still not ready for this world Shion, no matter-"

"Rat?"

Nezumi's consciousness lost against the blaring pain, and blood loss. Shion shook his shoulders, trying to keep him aware. Finally he watched as his friends' eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Rat…" he muttered to himself. He stayed by Nezumi's side, until he felt his strength regained. Hooking his friends' arm around his shoulder. He made sure not to forget Nezumi's blade, or else he'd be angry with him.

"You say I can't take care of myself…" Shion said to an unconscious Nezumi.

He frowned, "You're the one who needs me. If I would have ran what would have happened to you…?" he almost struggled against Nezumi's dead weight.

Lucky for Shion, they weren't too far from the back of Dog-Keeper's motel. He came from out of the bushes and discarded branches. He had hoped to see an employer of Dog-Keepers', but the yard was filled with the dogs.

Most if not all the dogs got defensive, but never growled. A familiar few lightened up when they realized who was in their presences. Shion dropped to his knees, feeling the pressure under Nezumi's weight. "Hey guys…" he smiled at the dogs, "Where is Dog-Keeper at…? Can you get her for me?"

One dog barked and ran past the other mutts that went to comfort Shion and Nezumi. Shion noticed his vision was blurring. _**'I'm losing too much blood…' **_one dog nudged him. Hamlet poked his head out looking around.

Shion allowed Nezumi to slide off his shoulder. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to keep conscious. The dogs laid down next to Nezumi to keep him warm, the other remaining dogs did the same with Shion.

It was at this time Dog-Keeper came running full speed towards the two. "Pair of idiots I swear!" she said to herself. Shion gave her a weak smile and slumped over. "Hey! Yuki, come here give me a hand."

* * *

"So…what happened to these two?" Rikiga asked.

Inukashi busily stitched up Nezumi's hand before part of it fell off. Shion was also being bandaged up by Yuki. "If I knew, I probably wouldn't help them. But then Rat would find a way to make me feel bad, and then I'd have to help the dumbasses anyway. That answer your question?"

"Answered mines." Yuki answered back meekly.

Rikiga shook his head. He rung the rag out, "No."

"To bad old man." Inukashi went through the last of the stitches and began to use staples to close the wound up. "Whatever trouble these guys ran into, did a number on them."

"That I'll agree to…" Rikiga walked over to Inukashi. She grabbed the rag from him and dabbed at the wound. Nezumi winced in his unconscious state, something Inukashi discarded. "Don't you think your being a bit too rough on him?"

"Clean out the rag, and no lip."

Rikiga shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the blood ridden rag from the girl. Yuki sat down next to Shion's sleeping form as he finished his duty of bandaging the young adult. Shion moaned as he stirred to.

"Dog-Keeper he's waking up."

"Thanks for the help Yuki." Inukashi waved her hand at the teenager, "You can leave now, I'll be sure to double your pay. Old man, you're getting a deduction for all the lip you've been giving me."

"What?!"

"Ngh…" Shion tossed and turned on his side until he finally sat up. He placed a hand on his head, "Dog-Keeper…?"

"That's me, don't wear that name out dammit." Inukashi grumbled. Standing up she was satisfied with her job well done on Nezumi's hand. "Looks all brand new." She crossed her arms. "Anyway, now for you…"

"Eh?" before anything else could come from Shion, a sharp stinging was all he felt on his cheek. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"Leaving without telling. And getting yourself injured, AND for having me work twice as hard as than I normally have to."

"Might want to lay down Shion." He looked over in Rikiga's direction. "You lost a lot of blood back there…so you might may still be experiencing lightheadedness. To be sure you won't pass out again, I'd advise you to lay down." Shion nodded and laid down on the rugged couch.

Inukashi stood by the door way, "Also, Shion, if Rat wakes up and he's talking some crazy ass shit, that's because we drugged the hell out of him. Only so he won't be in so much pain that'd he'd faint like a little girl." She smirked and left out the room.

"She's the devil…I swear she is…" Rikiga muttered. "I'll get you and Eve something to drink and eat. Just relax and don't move a muscle." He also proceeded to walk out the room.

The last sound to be made was a click from the shutting of the door. Nezumi's mice and rats crawled from his jacket, which was carelessly slung across an old chair. The only thing for Shion to listen to was most of the squeaking and some of Nezumi's gibberish mumbling.

"That was too close…" Shion muttered to himself. He turned his back, facing the supporting part of the couch. "Hamlet?" Shion called out, he stayed silent for a moment. He soon felt a light tug on the loose part of the couch.

Hamlet quickly crawled his way to Shion; laying down beside his head. Smiling Shion slowly closed his eyes, feeling that he was in a safe environment.


	3. The Attack

No. 6: Corruption Spreads

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own No. 6, nor do I own the amazing characters.) (6 years later)**_

_Chapter 03: The Attack_

"Shion!" Nezumi shook Shion violently.

"Agh!" the force of the banging on the door knocked Rikiga off balance. Inukashi helped him retaliate by pushing the door closed once again. "Look Eve we can't keep these guys out for long!" he pressed all his weight against the door.

"I know that!"

"Then hurry up and wake that dumbass!" Inukashi snapped back. Her dogs also joined in and pressed their paws against the door.

"You damn idiot…" Nezumi muttered. He pulled Shion's sleeping form to his feet and smacked him across the cheek. His He awakening was startling startled by this as the two grasped each other so they wouldn't fall over. "Finally, you'rer awake." A long sigh escaped Nezumi.

"Um…" Shion rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "What's going on…?" he looked around to see the room jam-packed with Inukashi's dogs and Haru and Yuki near the window. His question was ignored as Nezumi let go of him to look out the window.

"Dog-Keeper!" Yuki shouted as he looked outside. Nezumi pushed him to the side, taking in the jumping distance.

"Dammit…" Nezumi grunted. He turned immediately to Shion. "You're going last with me and Rikiga."

Rikiga looked at Nezumi. "So we're jumping that? Isn't it a good distance from the ground?!"

Nezumi walked over to the window, "Yes, but Dog-Keeper, Haru and you kid…" Yuki stood straight up as Nezumi pointed him out, "You are all going first, with this covering you." He held up his infamous scarf, known the protection against anything.

"Err…" Yuki stammered as he blinked at the scarf given to him. "T-this is going to p-protect us from the impact?!" his hands shook as shivered violently. The thought of jumping two stories wasn't so appealing to him.

"Shut up and just do it!" Inukashi shouted at Yuki. A few more of her dogs came from behind her, to take her place. She snatched the scarf from Yuki and wrapped it around herself, Haru and Yuki.

"Alright…" she sighed and turned to Nezumi. "Rat?"

"Look if this is some sappy shit, then tell me later!" Nezumi ran over to the door to place more weight against it. "Shion, grabbed the couch you were on and move it this direction! Now hurry it up!"

Shion nodded. He grabbed onto the couch, though his arms still ached he began pulling the couch. Inukashi looked at them and turned her back, "Just come down alive. I'm not patching you up." The three jumped out of the window wrapped in the scarf securely.

"God dammit! Eve hold the door." Rikiga moved allowing Nezumi to take his spot. He grabbed hold on another couch that Nezumi laid on earlier. As soon as he was close enough, Nezumi and the dogs backed off from barricading the door.

Nezumi ran to Shion's aid, hauling the couch to the door. He shifted it so that one arm faced upwards and the other down. He grabbed Shion by his arm and looked out the window.

"Inukashi and the others are on the run…" he muttered.

Rikiga came from behind, "Where to? The woods?" Nezumi nodded. He looked at the dogs who growled at the door. "Uh, Eve?"

"Take Shion with you old man." He pushed Shion over to Rikiga.

Shion looked at Nezumi and then to the dogs. "You…you're staying with the dogs to help them escape?"

Nezumi nodded statically. "Dog-Keeper would kill me if I left her mutts up here to fend for their own. Don't even worry about me, I'll be out of here in no time." He flipped his switch blade out. All his mice and rats, with the exception of Cravat, crawled from Nezumi's pocket to Shion's.

"Wait, Eve doesn't your hand still-?"

Nezumi nodded once again as he removed the couch he had set up. "Hurts like a two dollar whore, but I'm not complaining. Yo, old man, don't lose Shion." Rikiga nodded and grabbed on tightly to Shion.

Shion's eyes lit up, "Wait! Rat we don't have to do this! I have a better idea. I'm not fitting to lose you to these bastards…" Shion walked to the rooms' closet searching.

"Such manly words, from someone who can't survive…" Nezumi muttered. He shook his head, "Shion go. I swear to god if you don't leave now, I'll turn this blade on you." He glared at Shion who was wrapped up in his search.

Rikiga looked from the two and then back at the door. He nervously looked out the window, it was still a clearing but he wonder for how long.

"Ah ha! Found one." Shion pulled out ragged blanket. Nezumi blinked a few times. "If I can find more of these….or at least-" he abruptly stopped and took off his jacket, followed by his dress shirt.

"Shion…?" Nezumi stopped when Shion started to take his jacket off. "What the hell are you doing?! This isn't going to work."

"It'll at least make the impact more bearable. Rikiga can you take off your jacket and shirt?" Shion asked politely with a serious look. Rikiga looked at him slightly puzzled by complied in the end.

As soon as Shion finished tying the shirts and jackets together he tossed it out the window to measure the distance. "Still too long of a distance…" he hauled the makeshift rope back into the room.

Nezumi tapped his foot, "Look, I'm just about ready to shove you out of the window." He was stuck odd as Shion began to take off his pants. "W-what the shit are you doing?! Are you fucking stupid?!"

Rikiga twitched slightly when Shion turned to him. "Uhh?"

"Pants."

"SAY WHAT?!" Rikiga and Nezumi stared at Shion like he was crazy. Rikiga almost didn't want to comply, favoring the original plan. Shion tied his pants to extend their cloth rope.

"Eve…" Rikiga looked miserable as he sat in the corner waiting for Shion to finish. The only thing that was needed was Nezumi's pants. "Give up your pants."

"To hell with that!" he spat back. Shion gave him puppy dog eyes, which didn't work on him at all. Without any warning, Shion started to unbuckle Nezumi's pants. "S-Shion! What the fuck!" he grabbed Shion's arms immediately.

"Huh? Come on Rat, we have to hurry up! That barricade won't last long." Shion shook Nezumi's grip and finally pulled his pants down. He then instructed the taller man to step away from his pants.

"You really have no shame or regret do you…?" Nezumi asked slightly surprised at the new situation. Shion threw the cloth rope out the window once again.

"Got it! It should be smooth sailing from here on out. Everyone grab a dog." Shion turned around with a proud smile on his face. Al the dogs walked over to the window and looked down. A small whimper escape most. "Don't worry you guys will be safe and sound."

Nezumi flipped his blade closed. He walked over to Shion and smacked him against the head. "Dumbass…" he looked at the dogs, which was a nice count of six. Not all of the dogs were of carrying size which troubled him. "How are _we_ going to get these two dogs down there?"

Shion rubbed his head and looked at the two large dogs. "I…I'm really not sure." He then went on another search.

"What are we going to do with this kid…?" Rikiga grumbled with his arms across his chest.

"Shion, I think these mutts will be alright. They seem able enough to protect themselves." Nezumi patted both the dogs on the head. He then scooped up two of the medium sized dogs. Rikiga proceeded to do the same. Cravat jumped from Nezumi's shoulder to the larger dogs' head.

"B-but-"

Nezumi grabbed the rope with his free hand. Shion looked at the dogs, one with the help of the other held the makeshift rope in their mouth.

"Cravat's go this shit, he won't let anything happen to them." Nezumi replied to his friends' uneasiness. Rikiga followed behind him with the dogs holding their balance on his shoulders. Shion sighed and followed behind the two.

* * *

"Let go of me! I didn't do anything!"

Inukashi, Yuki along with Haru watched from under Nezumi's scarf as people were loaded into the back of compact trucks. Moonlit popped from Yuki's hat almost scaring him half to death.

"Sh-!" before he could scream anything, Inukashi covered his mouth. They looked at each other for a few minutes, until a gunshot rang out. Followed by the gunshot was a dull thud and crying. Yuki then pulled Haru from the gruesome sight.

"Load 'em up!" a soldier said as he kicked one of the dead bodies. As soon as the group was loaded in, another truck came. It looked as if they were doing a head count.

A tap came to Inukashi's back, as she defensively jumped. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god it's you…" she then glanced at the boys again. They had the dogs with them but, they also didn't have most of their clothes on. "Um…yeah you know what I won't even go there with you guys. Put some clothes on and stop the idiocy."

"Not my fault." Rikiga replied as he untied his clothes from the makeshift rope. Nezumi quietly did the same. Shion peeked from the bushes watching the soldier point their guns at innocent people. It wasn't too long before a dead body came rolling the groups way.

"Holy shit!" Inukashi exclaimed silently as she backed away from the body. Yuki and Haru did the same as they stared at it.

After Nezumi was fully dressed his rats and mice crawled back into his jacket pocket. He took his scarf from Inukashi, while helping her to a standing position. "Don't let it bother you too much. You've done worse right?" he winked his eye at her.

"Shut it Rat…" she hugged herself silently. Yuki stood up and patted her on the shoulder giving her a smile. "Where are the other two?" she muttered.

"Had to leave them, but Cravat is with them. And I doubt those guys would shoot two dogs." Shion replied back as he searched the body.

"Never knew you were one to search a dead body." Nezumi said as he watched his friend go through the dead man's pockets.

Shion paused for a moment and huffed. "Well after having climbed dead bodies and being told _'Oh Shion whatever you see don't change.' _I've adapted a few needed survival skills." He pulled out a communication bracelet. "Ah, id bracelet! Just what I need."

"So what now?" Rikiga asked looking at Nezumi. Nezumi looked at the clearing which was filled with a few soldiers and then glanced at the woods behind them.

"The woods." He started towards the wooded area.

"B-but my-" Inukashi was cut off when Shion placed his hand on her back, motioning her to move forward.

"I have a tracker on Moonlit and Cravat so they can find each other. One is with us so Cravat and your dogs shouldn't have too much of a hard time finding us." Nezumi replied blandly. Moonlit jumped from Yuki's shoulder, following after his master.

"T-that thing…?" Yuki exclaimed dumbfounded. He had Haru on his shoulder and reluctantly followed him. Rikiga did the same with the dogs close on his heels.

"You know…" Yuki started off silently. Haru was wearing his hat, and constantly shifted around on his back. He ignored this a bared through it.

"What?" Inukashi asked as she strutted through the loose branches. The others stayed silent, but alert.

"I really hate rats…" he grunted as Haru slapped him on his cheek.

"Oh, trust me they despise you too." Nezumi replied with a hidden smirk. Shion chuckled to himself.

Rikiga walked closer to Yuki causing the teen to look up. "Don't worry too much. You'll get use to 'em."

"Says someone who is a _fan_ of Rat, yet was frightened by one of his pets." Inukashi exclaimed sarcastically.

Most of them snickered at the memory, with the exception of Yuki. Shion walked up to the front with Nezumi.

"Rat…are you alright? Is your hand okay?" he asked silently.

A smirk formed on Nezumi's face. "Don't worry so much about me." He then grabbed Shion's hand, quickly pushing his jacket sleeve back. "You're the one who's been bleeding like crazy. Sorry you got hurt…" he muttered. "I'll try to find some bandages for you once we are in a safe place."

Shion glanced down at his own arms. Fresh blood had covered his lower jacket sleeves, but he ignore the pain. Slipping his hand comfortably around Nezumi's. "I-I'll be fine. I can survive…" they continued to push through the rough terrain.

With no warning given Inukashi was shot in the leg. Yuki grabbed her by the shoulder, "What the-?!" more shots began to ring out in their direction.

"The little shits went this way! Come on move out!" a commander yelled to his unit.

"What?" Nezumi whipped his head around to see Inukashi being half held by Yuki. "Shit…they're checking the woods!" he let go of Shion, to grab Inukashi bridal style. Inukashi bit her lip to keep from screaming out, but tears streamed down her face.

They continued to run from their oppressors, all while dodging bullets. Coming to a gap they skidded to a halt. Shion looked down, "Rat! There's nothing but water down there!" Yuki looked over the edge along with him.

The dogs growled at their pursuers. Rikiga scanned the whole area for any break through. Nezumi looked back and then looked at the gapping land. He then made the decision to plant his foot at the edge of the land. Inukashi looked at him wide-eyed. "Don't worry. You won't feel a thing…let's hope the water isn't too shallow."

"Eve you-" Rikiga jumped when a bullet flew past his foot. "Ah, screw this! Pups come on we're diving in!" he jumped in, followed by a nice sum of Inukashi's dogs. Nezumi handed his scarf to Shion, who in turn covered Yuki and Haru with it. When the last of them jumped, a few bullets grazed Yuki's calf.

The landing was bearable but, they didn't want to get separated from each other. "Guys, we can't get separated from each other, understood?!" Nezumi shouted as he kept, Inukashi and himself afloat.

Rikiga grabbed onto Shion's wrist. "Yuki grabbed onto Eve!" he exclaimed as the current drifted them farther down. Nezumi swam closer to Yuki, allowing Inukashi to hook her arm around him. Luckily for the group, they washed upon land instead of going down a waterfall.

Rikiga crawled out of the water with Shion in tow. The river was no long it's clear blue color as blood tainted it's beauty.

"Ahh shit…I don't think I landed right…" Rikiga grumbled he looked down at his leg. A part of his bone was sticking out due to his sloppy landing. Shion breathed heavy, coughing up water. "Yuki…everyone…you guys alright?"

Yuki shook his head. Haru climbed off his back and sat down. "M-my leg…I think I got shot in my leg…" Nezumi huffed and closed his eyes. Both Inukashi and Yuki were injured along with Rikiga who sported a broken ankle.

"Those bastards have some sloppy shooting skills…" Nezumi laughed to himself, his heart beating rapidly.

"Rat," Shion stared up at the sky.

"Huh…?"

"They really are after us huh?"

"Yeah they are…they really are Shion. Us and everyone we've ever known or even came in contact with." Nezumi hugged Inukashi to his chest. "What a world…" Inukashi lightened up from biting her lip. "Dog-Keeper…you'll be okay. I know you've never been shot or even injured like this. I'll make sure you're alright."

"Head count, whose shot?" Shion asked. Inukashi and Yuki raised their hands. "Alright, two and one broken ankle." Nezumi dug in his pocket, pulling a switch blade.

"Since Shion is the master genius here, he'll be taking care of the bullet wounds. I'll be handling you Rikiga." Nezumi lifted into a sitting position. He patted Inukashi on the head before sliding her off his lap.

Shion nodded and walked over to Inukashi attentively. Yuki waited for his turn to get a bullet carved out of his calf. He didn't seem all too thrilled about being shot and washed down a river.

"You make it sound like porno…" Rikiga muttered. His weakening voice made it clear that he was about to pass out.

"Tch, in your sick mind old man…" Inukashi spat. She felt like knocking Shion out for digging through her side with the switch blade. But seeing as though she had no choice, she complied silently.

Nezumi stood and brushed himself off. "Why not? We need a little humor around." He looked at Haru, who seemed slightly terrified as he clutched Yuki's shirt. The dogs they had with them had already started to sniff around, and most laid down near Inukashi. "Right then…I don't think we'll be seeing any civilization for a bit."

After the others were dressed for their wounds. With exception of Rikiga, whose splints didn't seem to hold well, they walked through the woods. Shion messed around with the id bracelet he took. Yuki treaded close towing Haru in hand. Inukashi, on the other hand, was forced to spectate the view from Shion's back.

"Shion are you getting anything from that damn thing?" Nezumi asked. His legs wobbled from Rikiga's dead weight. Shion shook his head. "Damn."

"No shit Rat." Inukashi replied irritably.

"Nobody asked you keeper of the mutts." Nezumi replied smug and blunt.

Inadvertently Inukashi placed Shion in a semi-choke-hold , "You little piece of-!"

Shion let out an aggravated sigh. He grabbed Inukashi's arm with one hand loosening her grip, "I know this isn't something that was planned, but we need to work together on this." He went back to looking at the id communication device, "And I need concentration, I'm not getting a strong signal due to all these trees and all of you back talking each other isn't helping anything get better."

Inukashi smacked him in his head, "Hallelujah we have a dork in the group." Yuki rolled his eyes, limping closely behind the two. "Hey, Shion got any pain killers? My side hurts like crazy…"

"No." he replied bluntly through clinched teeth. In frustration he pulled his arm back and with all his might launched the communication device into the brush.

"Please tell me you did not just…" Yuki stared in the direction it was thrown. Shion hooked his arms under Inukashi's legs to secure her, ignoring Yuki's silent complaints.

Haru tugged at his hand causing him to advert his attention. "What's wrong Haru?" he stopped, allowing the child to climb on his back. "Want a piggy back ride like your ma?"

"I'm not his mother!" Inukashi buried her face into Shion's hair. "Gosh, why do you insist on saying stupid shit Yuki?!"

"Well you are very motherly, Dog-Keeper." Nezumi exclaimed sarcastically.

Inukashi hung her arms loosely Shion's neck. "Put a plug in it Rat." She squirmed around slightly. "Um, guys are we going to find a place to rest…?" it seemed no matter where she looked, the forest just darkened.

"Traveling like this is tiring…" Shion continued to tread behind Nezumi, though he was a little dismayed. He was extremely worried about him mother and had no means of getting contact with her.

Inukashi lifted her hand and poked his cheek, "You are so easy to read. Stop worrying so much."

* * *

It was hours before the group could reach a closed in area that would keep them high and dry. Nezumi had a pile of loose branches in his arms. He sat them down before Inukashi and the others. Yuki and Shion worked on trying to get the fire started.

"Feels like we're having a camp out." Yuki cut his eyes over at Shion, who was happily striking the rocks together.

Yuki wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Let's just get the fire going." Nezumi dug through his pocket to make their fire making process easier. "Have a lighter?" Yuki asked as he almost got more than a few sparks going.

Nezumi shrugged, "Nothing, keep trying and you guys should-"

"Got it!" Shion dropped the two rocks and blew at the fire. Yuki cover one side while Nezumi the other. He laid back one he was finished. Nezumi scooted himself closer to Shion. "Um…Rat?"

"Hm?" Nezumi took off his leather jacket and used it as a cushion. He laid parallel with Shion, facing him. "Well, come on tell me. I'd like to get sleep too ya know." He raised his brow when he witnessed a smile creep Shion's face. It was genuine yet sad.

"Do you think my mother is going to be alright…? I couldn't even patch through on the id bracelet and I'm-" a familiar finger poked his cheek once again. From the corner of his eye on his right side, Inukashi stared at him intently.

"You worry too much."

"What Dog-Keeper said." Nezumi chuckled and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Sir, we've lost the target. I repeat, we've lost the target." The commander waited for a response. The others searched high and low for the group. "Sir?"

"_Keep searching for him. I want him alive."_

"Sir." The commander turned to his men who awaited his orders. "Well boys keep your eyes sharp. You all know the target. The boy with the white hair, and a snake like scar."

"Sir, Yes sir commander!" they all marched away from the divided land, back towards the clearing. One of the soldiers spotted something from the corner of his eye. He picked up what seemed to be a charm necklace and stuffed it in his pocket before proceeding to the others.

"Private Katsumi, go to the front of the lines. You'll be driving one of the convoys." The commander motion him to the front. Katsumi nodded and jogged to the frontlines. "Alright, once we get to the clearing we will all be finishing a head count. Anyone who opposes is working for the white-haired demon."


	4. Savage Greenland Dweller

No. 6: Corruption Spreads

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own No. 6, nor do I own the amazing characters.)**_

_Chapter 04: Savage Greenland Dweller_

"Would you look at what we have here..."

Nezumi's nose wrinkled, followed by the fluttering of his eyes. The first thing he saw was the strange group of people surrounding them with crossbows and the original bow and arrow.

"Up finally?" Inukashi grumbled. She kept an eye on the archers, watching them come into a complete circle.

Nezumi didn't seem fazed. He comfortably closed his eyes to get more rest. Shion violently shook him by his shoulders. "Rat don't...don't go back to sleep..." Nezumi felt Shion tremble, with a tight grip on his shoulders. Shion stared at the weapons pointed towards him.

"You look familiar..." came an strong Irish accent from the crowd. The man stepped forward, eyes locked on Shion. "Red-eyed demon. White haired demon..." he brushed Shion's hair away, revealing the old scar. "Snake-like scar. Seems 'bout right."

With little to no warning, Nezumi grabbed the mans' hand with a death grip. "Touch him again and I'll make you wish you wasn't the first to step up on us." The archers turned their bows, placing Nezumi as their new target.

"Aye, think I'm 'fraid of ya? Well, take a gander at this, I ain't. And yer all comin' with us." The Irish man glared down with Nezumi.

"Well, guess what princess? Fuck you." Nezumi threw the Irish mans' hand away. He sat up fully, taking in the scene around him. Inukashi scooted herself closer to Yuki, who held Haru closely to himself. Rikiga was the only one in the group who struggled to keep conscious, due to the immense pain in his ankle.

"Up, on yer feet now. C'mon, ain't got all day." He yanked Shion up by his arm.

"This guy must really want to see some bright gates really early..." Inukashi muttered to herself. She watched as Nezumi also stood up and pulled Shion away from the Irish man. Yuki motioned Inukashi and Haru to stand up. Two archers grabbed Rikiga carelessly by his arms and propped the unconscious man up.

"Pushing your luck red head." Nezumi muttered under his breath. Shion looked up at him with worry. Nezumi's death gripped on Shion's jacket sleeve did not loosen up anytime soon. "Do it again, I'll rip you a new one."

"I don't think yer in the position to be throwin' threats here and there." The Irish man lifted his bow, "I'll be a friendly enough man and give you me name. Seamus and that's all ya need to know. Now get movin'."

"As if we really cared for your name.." Inukashi grunted. Yuki placed her arm over his head to keep her upright. "I don't need help Yuki."

"I just don't want you to go saying anything that'll piss them off and then they snatch you and-" Yuki paused for a moment and shook his head intently. Inukashi sighed heavily and began to walk behind Nezumi and Shion.

* * *

"Taking us to your leader?" Nezumi spoke up. They had been walking around the woods for hours, and this wasn't helping them any because they were going the wrong direction. "Listen, Seamus is it? We have places to be and things to do, so if you'd kindly let us go, I won't beat you to full death."

Seamus continued to walk through the forest ignoring Nezumi. Shion scanned the area cautiously, while he clung to Nezumi. Nezumi sighed and was about to open his mouth, until they all came to an abrupt stop.

Inukashi stood on her tiptoes, "Hey! What the hell is going on up there?!" Yuki tried to look over Shion and Nezumi, but failed to see what was ahead. Rikiga slow shuffled around in the arms of his captures. Inukashi peeked behind her, "And you just now wake up...lazy ass."

"Aoi, tell the boss we've got snoops as catches." Seamus started off and cut his eyes at Nezumi. "Oi, one's acting the maggot. Others are bit on the quiet side from the lass. She'll eat yer head off right if you'd let 'er."

Inukashi glared daggers into the back of Seamus head. "You weird little-" Yuki placed a hand over her mouth quickly. He didn't wish for any trouble, but Inukashi was careless on that part.

Dust fell from off the giant rock as it slowly moved to the side. There were guards who immediately took action in separating the group from each other. Shion reached out to Nezumi, who struggled against his aggressors.

"Shit! Let go of me dammit!" Nezumi stomped on the guards foot. In quick reaction his arm was twisted behind his back. Inukashi muttered curses under her breath but, complied none the less.

They even went as far as to separate Haru from Yuki, causing the guard to get angry glares and glances form Rikiga, Inukashi and Yuki.

"Better be careful with my kid, I may not look it but, I'll have this place into ruins in a few days." Inukashi spat with a deathly glare. A large roar of laughter came from ahead of where the group headed. "Tch, you dumbasses think I'm joking, keep laughing. Watch where you end up."

Shion was the first to be shoved down onto his knees. Nezumi followed behind, rubbing his now sore arm. The rest of the group where kicked in the back of their legs causing them to fall to their knees.

A guard held onto Haru, who struggled to get free. "Ain't nuthin' to be 'fraid of lil' guy."

Nezumi looked wearily at the guard, "Great, people dumber than Shion..." he smirked to himself. He could feel Shion's disapproving glare.

"Boy...red eyed demon..." Shion glanced over at the person who sat on the throne like chair. He seemed pretty normal, except he was underground. His green eye's burned with fury, but left Shion unsure who the man was angry at. The man ran his pale hand through his bright-blonde hair. "The one who causes pain...I should kill you myself. No, rather turn you and your pathetic crew over to that damned old man of No. 2."

"You don't even know us, first off. And starters, you don't seem all too high mighty and scary like my majesty here..." Nezumi replied slyly. He looked the man in his eyes, but was unafraid. "Also, what type of hospitality do you have? No introduction? How rude..." he was cut off when cold metal was pressed against his throat.

"Seamus...you were right, when you said that there would be a smart mouth." The man shifted in his seat. "I am Amiel."

"Pfft..." Inukashi bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Most of the guards looked as if they were ready to slit her throat. "What type of name is that!" a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Watch your mouth girl! You are speaking to a true god! Unlike your demonic friend." A brutal man with a spear stepped forward in defense. Amiel raised his hand, "Calm now, Alexander...I am not at all offended by this child."

Just as Inukashi was raising to her feet, she was forced back down; much rougher than the first time. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Tch, bastards don't know how to treat a women..." she gazed at the ground.

"I should make an example of one of you." Amiel snapped his fingers. Shion and the others, except Haru, had a dagger pressed against their throats. "So...which...one..." he glanced at the others, but mostly kept his eyes on Shion. "Ah, I know...that boy." He pointed at Yuki.

"Uh...huh?! M-me? N-no, I didn't do anything w-wrong!" Yuki stuttered over his words. He felt his skin split. His heart raced quickly, but the feeling of cold steel was replaced with the muggy warmth of the air. Before he knew it, before his eyes was Shion, defending him.

"Don't touch him, he has nothing to do with whatever I've done." Shion glared, fist shaking. Nezumi stared on, in surprise. He would have never thought that Shion would ever do something like that.

Inukashi closed her eyes tightly as her breath quickened in pace. Rikiga glanced from Shion to the man named Amiel.

"Hm...I see. Red-eyed demon has shown bravery, even if it cost him his life. Extremely, stupid for a leader." A dark smile crept upon Amiel's face.

Shion gritted his teeth, and threw his arms out in frustration, "I'm no leader! I'm no white-haired demon, nor a red-eyed demon! I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I'm Shion and nothing more. You make any move to hurt any of my friends I will get rid of you myself."

"Seems able to speak for 'em self." Seamus replied from behind the group. He leaned against a large piece of thick plank that held the area up. "I say we toss 'em, before these fecks bring bad luck. Not good on us Irish men.""I could say the same for us Scot's, but we follow Thor, not leaf clovers. No offense Seamus." the light browned haired man exclaimed from the opposed side of Seamus.

"Aye, see dear ol' Craiggie here see's me point. And none taken at the moment." Seamus laughed loudly. The others began to bicker amongst each other. Amiel listened in on them, he seemed attentive enough to his people. They all shut down when Alexander's blunt-end of his spear collided with the stone below.

"Thank you Alexander..." Amiel snapped his fingers. Quickly, his guard's lifted up his throne, in which he resided on. Shion's eyes widened slightly. He knew that the others had seen what he had. This Amiel had no legs, but it reminded him of someone he met years ago.

Nezumi dragged in a long heavy sigh. Amiel looked nothing like the old man who saved him. Also, his hair was not white, nor eye's red? So he couldn't have lost his legs due to the parasite attack...

"Shion, you may not recognize me, nor remember..." Amiel's eyes hinted in sadness. "I was one of the teachers at your school, well not teacher, but librarian."

Shion shook his head, "That's a lie...I heard all those who were in the school died." The two locked eye's, there was no hint in either giving in.

"Well it matter's not if you remember. But, I too, have been affected by the parasite. Injection, nothing much...nothing less. I paid the price, one arm and both legs, also as you see my skin is paler than the normal human skin color..." he took off his shirt; revealing underneath his chest and below was the same red scar Shion has.

"Another survivor..." Nezumi gazed in a bored mannor at the man abdominal. "So not only the old man and Shion survived but, an armless, legless, immobile and fragile man."

Cold steel was once again pushed against the back of his neck. "Aye, feckin' mouth, ye might wanna put a pipe in it. Or we'll do it fer ya."

"Is it me, or does your English get worse each time you open your damn mouth?" Inukashi asked. She was no longer being held down, but did not wish to stand. Haru finally free of one of the guards' grip ran to her. Seamus ignored her.

"Please...Seamus, let him be." Amiel sharpened his eye's on the two.

Nezumi rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. He stood up and walked over to Shion, tentatively. He yanked the white haired boy up by his arm, "Threaten us, place weapons against our throats and then get emotional. You might be a better actor than I."

"Would you cut the shit joke's Eve!" Rikiga grunted. He had mostly stayed silent because of the immense pain through his ankle. "Ngh..."

"Help these people. Warm beds, drinks, food and anything else they seemingly desire..." Amiel sighed and rubbed his temple with his one hand. "I need time to think. Out of my sight! Now!"

Seamus kicked at the dirt. "Lucky, son's I swear..." he patted Craig on the shoulder. "I'll leave these brats to you ol' Craiggie. Much luck to ya."

Craig shrugged his friend off and walked towards the group. "Ahem, as you may know, you're all under the eyes of Amiel's strongest guards. So please do not, and don't even try to any acts of violence upon his life form."

"Easier said than done..." Nezumi grabbed Shion's wrist again. This time tighter than the last. "Guys let's just go along with this. I think we'll be safe for the moment..." he muttered loud enough for the others to hear and clear enough for Rikiga to read.

"You fat ol' man. You are getting medical treatment. Aoi, have some medics come out to get this ol' fool." Craig replied to the girl standing, almost nearly invisible in the shadows. He motioned the other's to follow him through the rugged underground pathways.

They were all put in one room. After Craig had left them, they felt slight relief. Yuki sat down in the corner of the room. He flicked the light switch to the lamp, on and off. "Shion...I-"

Shion shook his head, "Say no more. I tend to do these kinds of things."

"He does, which is starting to prove to me that you're survival skills are sucking ass." Inukashi laid down on the make-shift bed near Yuki. Haru was close by her, more relaxed than earlier.

"Now is the time to not sit here and do nothing. We have to figure out how to leave this place." Nezumi looked out the oval shaped window. There was no people nearby.

"So, once Rikiga comes back...you want to leave?" Shion tilted his head slightly.

"Exactly what he's saying genus. But, Rat, we're injured and you want out? How are you going to deal with that?" Inukashi rolled onto her good side, with less pain shooting through her body.

"I was planning on using the old man as bait, but I guess we could wait. He might have a little something to add on, and might know a little more since he's getting a better detour than us..." Nezumi allowed his back to slide against the door.

He glanced at his hand. The stitches loosened from his constant hand movement, but he hardly cared to complain about it. With a sigh he close his eyes. He tensed up when he felt someone's presence near, but relaxed when he realized it was Shion.

"Are your arms alright..?"

Shion glanced at him. Looking back down at his arms, he noticed that there was dried up blood and some fresh. He nodded with a wavering smile, "I'm fine..."

Nezumi cracked a smile, "Good, cuz your going home to get your mother and move north. Of course we'll escort you, your majesty."

"Your cruel..." Shion muttered. He frowned as he's thoughts drifted to his mother. He wonder if she was still at the bakery. Had she been taken prisoner like the other residence? He tried hard not to think of the worse in situations like this.

"Are we really safe like this?" Yuki had long stopped fooling with the lamp. "I don't really want to be here." Inukashi slapped him on the back with a wide grin.

"Neither do we Einstein. Hey, I have an idea...crazy one, but look up at the ceiling." The others simultaneously looked up. There was a pressure wheel, something that was normally seen in submarines. "Looks rusty, but I say within the time their leader comes to talk to us, we'd be halfway to No. 2, I'd bet."

"It could work..." Shion started off, "But we'd still be leaving Rikiga behind. I think we should wait."

"I agree with Shion..." Yuki muttered to himself. Inukashi punched him in his back, but not hard.

"You're both idiots." Inukashi replied.

Shion almost jumped out of his skin when Nezumi's head hit his shoulder. He smiled and adjusted his shoulder to where his friends' head would be comfortable. "No need to rush anything now..."

* * *

"Sit still." Aoi pushed Rikiga to lay flat on his back. Rikiga shifted slightly; bad move. "Didn't I say be still outsider?!" she snapped at him and strapped down his injured leg, "Move around again and I'll glue your ass to this table."

"Charming.." Rikiga rolled his eyes. He stared at the ceiling in silence as they medics and Aoi worked around him. "Uh, so do you people really know what you're doing...?"

Aoi ignored his question, "Hmm, seems we don't have anesthesia. Do we have an type of sleeping medication?"

"No ma'am, sorry." One of the medics responded. Rikiga raised a brow, "You're aren't rea-" just as he sat up, he was hit in the back of his neck, knocking him out instantly.

"I always wanted to do that..." Aoi smirked to herself. "Alright, time to get operating. I'll go see the boss or captee's if any of you need me." She walked out of the room, leaving the others to do their job.

It took a few twist and turns, within the home-made cavern for her to reach the guest area. Aoi pulled her hood over her head and looked through the window. The only one in the room who was wide-awake seemed to be that boy who was about to be killed.

Reaching for the doorknob she twisted it and pushed. When it didn't budge she pushed it again, but whatever was on the other side slammed it shut. Right once she looked from the doorknob she came face to face with angry grey eyes.

"What...do you want?"

Aoi shoved at the door, but he retaliated. They locked eyes for a moment, and she let go of the doorknob and showed him her hands. The gesture didn't seem to work with him, as he still refused to open the door.

"Well what is it?!" he snapped. He had dark circles under his eyes. Lack of sleep, Aoi could tell, but it didn't stop him from protecting the others with him. "If you have nothing to say or even do, then fuck off."

"I just want to have a civil conversation..." Aoi answered through a long dragged out sigh. The man inside the room, still didn't seem to want to move.

"Nothing to talk about. Go away."

A new face entered Aoi's view. _**'It's that boy...' **_He seemed like a nice enough guy, but she also doubt that he'd let in someone who wanted him stone dead. She felt a light shiver run down her spine when red eyes settled on her.

"You're Aoi right?" he asked with a weary smile. She nodded sternly. "You wanted to talk...?" the dark haired man nudged him in his side, "Come on, Rat we can't just treat her like this!"

"Can't you keep in mind you're conversing with the enemy?!" grey eyes glared at Aoi once again. "Fuck off, or I'll kill you. Don't try to make nice with us, you'll end up dead."

"You talk, but I can see you wouldn't lift a finger up to hurt me..." Aoi continued to look into the eyes of those captured. "I can tell you wouldn't be able to back up your words."

"Wanna try me?" grey eyes threatened again. The red eyed boy looked at him with a pout on his face. He extended a free hand to cover the red eyed boys' face, "Look, your _majesty _I'm not falling for any of your stupid looks. She's not coming in and that's final."

"Fine, I'll let her in myself then."

Aoi couldn't tell what was going on behind the door, but she knew they were fighting over the doorknob. And with a click the door opened, granting her entry. She stepped in to see the grey eyed boy in the corner of the room with his arms crossed.

"Your hand.." she was about to make a step closer, but was stopped once the grey eyed boy pulled a switch blade out.

"Step any closer and your dead. Airhead may think your no threat but, I'm not the foolish one in this room..." he muttered.

"Well, I don't intend on even making one move to hurt any of you. It'd be a waste of time. Second off your hurt." Aoi pointed at his hand. Nezumi gritted his teeth, clutching his blade tightly. "You should really get that check out by our medics here. It'll be infected and before you know you'll be dead."

She pointed over at Shion, "And your friend here, would be crying like a pussy."

"H-hey! No, I would not!" Shion exclaimed defensively. Nezumi chuckled to himself. "Rat!" his shoulders slumped, "Why are you laughing...?"

"Cause...she has a point. You would be crying! And I'd be watching you as a ghost laughing my ass off at you. Remember what I told you? Don't ever worry for others, worry about your own-self..." Nezumi lowered his blade, but kept a cautious eye on Aoi.

"You contradicted yourself." Aoi stated and crossed her arms.

"Huh?!"

She sighed, "I said, you contradicted yourself. From what I was seeing from the outside, you were protecting him."

Nezumi sulked further into the corner. He glared her down, "Shut up, you don't know a fucking thing about me. I honestly really want to kill you right now. Want to test this?"

"As I said before hand, you wouldn't lift a finger to hurt me, because..." she pointed over at Shion again, "He's here and has some form of trust in me. And you look like you wouldn't want to do anything to make him angry or sad. Thus, the door opening earlier than expected..."

"Oooh, watch out Rat. I think we've got a badass here." Inukashi snorted with her head peeking from over the covers. Nezumi threw his blade above Inukashi's head, "HEY! Are you fucking stupid or something?! I've got a kid over here! And you're fucking throwing knives over a damn joke?! Calm your ass!"

"Fuck you all." Nezumi pulled his scarf over his head, acting as a hood. He didn't close his eyes, because of his wariness of the intrusion taking place. Inukashi grunted and reached over her head, pulling the blade out of the wall.

"Honestly, there really is something wrong with you Rat. You have to get that anger of yours checked." she slide the blade over to him; tapping his foot lightly. He didn't budge.

Shion bowed over, "I really apologize fo-" Aoi swiftly kicked him in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Within a flash she had him on the ground with his arm behind his back. "Ack! What are you-?!"

"Slow." Aoi stated sternly. Shion struggled underneath of her. She went as far as to place her knee in his back to further his immobility. A hidden blade clicked from underneath her sleeve prodding his neck, "You could've been dead right there." a hushed whispered reached the ears of the defenseless Shion.

"Yeah, you're right, you know? Very fucking slow..." Nezumi muttered darkly. He stood right above the two blade in hand, "Get the fuck away from him. If I see a drop of his blood..." a smirk formed upon his lips, "The cleaners you all have here will have one hell of a time getting your blood off the walls."

She sheathed her hidden blade and stood up. Brushing herself off casually, "Thanks for the chat. I can't wait to see what Master Amiel has in store for you fools." she walked out the room.

"Wow, crazy bitch..." Inukashi exclaimed with a raised brow. Nezumi hulled Shion up to his feet, which turned into a small disaster as he fell into him.

"You alright...?" Nezumi asked softly as he held Shion up. "She must've hit a pressure point. Bodies don't just do this from falling." He dragged Shion back to the corner where he resided.

"I-I'm alright! I c-could've handle her myself you know!" Shion blushed from embarrassment. He tried to move away from Nezumi, but found his body to be weak from the quick assault. He stopped struggling after he realized Nezumi wasn't going to let go.

"You're still a fucking airhead you know that? Look at that situation in a different way. If Dog-Keeper and I weren't here, you would have been dead for sure Shion." Nezumi sighed and placed his chin on top of Shion's fluffy white hair.

"Shion, listen to Rat, he's right. You would be dead and by a girl too...ohh I'd get a kick out of that and then grieve later!" Inukashi rolled over on her back. "Of course, I'm joking though. And if this were a serious situation Shion, you still need a pole shoved several inches up that ass of yours...unless that's already happened?"

"W-wha-?!" Nezumi smothered Shion's face into his chest. All of what he was trying to say was jumbled nonsense.

"Dog-Keeper...how did you know? Oh yeah, that's right dogs can smell when something belongs to someone else, eh?" Nezumi said jokingly. At the sound of that Shion struggled even more to get free from his grip. "My little majesty."

Inukashi groaned, "You two are crazy..."

Shion blushed a darker shade of red, hiding his scar. Nezumi loosened up his grip. The white-haired boy refused to look up though. Nezumi stole a glance at Shion's face. It was a mixture of deep embarrassment and slight shame.

"What's with that look? C'mon Shion, you very much know we haven't done anything like that with each other- unless I've been doing bad deeds at midnight all those years ago..."

"S-stop it!" Shion screamed into Nezumi's chest. "Your such a jerk..." with no consent Nezumi pulled him up further, and leaned against the wall with his head back. "Erm..?"

"I'm tired, so I'm going to get some rest. I'll wake you all early enough for us all to escape, hopefully that damn old man will be here by then..." he trailed off and yawned. Shion watched as he closed his eyes, and listened to the heart became steady and peaceful.

"He's right airhead, go to sleep." Inukashi closed her own eyes to join Haru, Yuki and Nezumi's sleep. Shion blinked a few times, he moved to where he would be able to rest comfortably.

"Dog-Keeper...?" he whispered in a hushed tone.

"Mmm...?"

"Aren't you worried about the dogs we had with us...? And the two with Cravat?" he asked quickly. A nice silence steadily settled in for a moment, giving time to think.

"I trust, that Rat knows his pets. And my dogs know what to do. So, there you have it. Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep." She snuggled closer towards Haru and Yuki's sleeping forms.

Quietly he listened to the soft snores of his companions. Being the only one unable to sleep he allowed his mind to dwell on the safety of his mother. For all he knew she was probably either captured or executed on the spot. He shook his head of the thought of his mother being dead, _**'She's stronger than what I think she is! She'll survive...'**_

Shion sighed heavy. With his mind weighing heavy on his mother, he knew he'd be no use to the others and if she was taken from the bakery, Nezumi would have no means in sending him away. He didn't know whether it was a good thing, but one thing he did know, was the attack on West District and the former No. 6, was worse than the **manhunt **years back.

While he didn't converse with anyone aside from those who visit his mothers' bakery, he deeply worried for them. He also felt his heart sink when the soldiers heartlessly executed half the people they captured. And for what, _all to get to him_?

_**'I wonder where they are taking them?'**_ he questioned himself and frowned. He gripped at Nezumi's jacket, feeling most of his strength had recovered, the only thing left was that his body was tired; yet his mind allowed no rest.

Sometime through Shion's deep thoughts, medics came and escorted Rikiga into the room; placing him on a empty cot. The two medics muttered amongst themselves, before turning to Shion.  
"Ahem, you wouldn't happen to be Rat would you?" the first asked.

Shion silently shook his head, keeping a weary eye on the two medics. The second made a step forward, but stopped once he spotted Nezumi's mice and rats flood the floor around his sleeping form and Shion.

"...He must be Rat correct?" the second medic stepped one foot more. The mechanical rodents surrounded the one foot with their teeth blaring. "I- we was...just told that he was injured."

The first medic grabbed the second by the shoulders. He whispered something, Shion was unable to make out.

"Right, you're so right." The second medic backed off and made his way out of the room.

The first looked sharply at the now diminishing rodents. Letting out a sigh, his gaze shifted to Shion, "A friend of ours was just concerned. We'll swing by another time." The door shut lightly behind him; well somewhat with all the dirt from the ceiling falling when closed.

Minutes after the two medics left, Haru wiggled his way out of Dog-Keeper's grasp and walked over to Rikiga; curling up beside him. At some point, Shion had dosed off to the sounds of Nezumi's rodents scurrying and the soft snores of his friends.

* * *

Shion awoke to a familiar noise. It wasn't human, he could tell, but at with him being half sleep he was unable to make it out.

"Shion..."

He turned over on his side with his eyes still closed. He thought he was still dreaming until he felt a nudge in his side. He rolled over onto his opposite side and was kicked in the back. It wasn't until then he noticed he was laying on the hard cold floor.

"Ouch! Rat!" He shouted as he sat up rubbing his back.

Nezumi ignored his friends complaints. He looked up at the rusted old pressure wheel. "Dog-Keeper?"

"Yeah, what?" she replied as she checked her injury. She was still sitting in the corner that she and Yuki had fallen asleep in. Yuki leaned against the wall also looking at the pressure wheel.

"You're dogs found us. Problem is we need to find a way to get up there and open that damned thing." Nezumi glanced at the door. "I think the location we're in is hidden within the bushes, far from the entrance of this shithole."

"You think we're going to climb from there? Not going to lie Eve but, it would be better if we wait..." Rikiga pointed out casually as he stood against the door. He peeked out the window ever so often to make sure no one would be suspicious of them.

"Shut up!" Nezumi snapped and then glared at their soon-to-be exit. "We're leaving. I'm not sitting around to wait and find out if they'll sell Shion's ass to the head of No. 2, or behead him themselves."

Shion only stared at them all. He thought it would be best if they stayed and not make anymore issues, but in a way he saw that Nezumi was right. If they left now, it would mean that he would have a chance to make sure his mother is alright, on the opposite hand, the whole group could sound off an alarm and get gunned down.

He sighed at the thought weighing heavily on his mind. "Mom...what do I do..." he muttered to himself. Nezumi outstretched his hand in front of Shion's face, causing him to jump. "Huh?!"

"Get up, Dog-Keeper said she won't stand on my shoulders. She's afraid I'll take a peek." He exclaimed with a straight face. Shion was pulled to his feet and brushed off casually by Nezumi.

"W-well, can't really trust a Rat!" Inukashi blushed madly as she glared at Nezumi. He smirked at her, "I told you, there wouldn't be much to look at." She jumped to her feet ready to pounce on the dark haired man.

Yuki restrained, "C'mon, let it go..." he was elbowed in his chest. She nearly raised her fist at him, but then lowered as she took a deep breath.

"Let's do this shit already...damn Rat..."

"Um...what did I-?" before Shion could say a word, Nezumi held him in a bear hug grip from the front. "W-wha?!"

"Climb airhead!"

Shion glanced at Nezumi for a moment. He looked up at the wheel, "Uh, Rat...I think this is way different from when your scarf was stuck in the tree..." he placed both his hands securely on Nezumi's shoulders.

"Shut up, and climb dammit..." he loosened his grip on Shion. "Someone push him up..." Much to his surprise Inukashi walked over to the two and placed her hands underneath Shion's feet and pushed up.

Haru joined in and tried to keep Inukashi from falling backwards. Yuki reluctantly joined in also placing his hands on Inukashi's, applying more strength to help Shion to his destination.

"I'm almost on top!" Shion shouted as he moved, he replaced his left hand with his foot and then the same with the opposite side. Nezumi gripped Shion's ankles, only glancing up a few times. He shook slightly. "Be still! I'm going to fall if you keep shaking!"

"My hand is still shit! What do you expect from me?!" Nezumi bit the bottom of his lip tightening his injured hand around the albino's ankle. "Just turn the fucking wheel!"

Both Yuki and Inukashi took their places beside Nezumi. They placed both of their hands on Nezumi's arms and applied all their strength to help hold Shion up.

"Now, shouldn't be a problem Shion..." Yuki exclaimed. He grunted as he shifted slightly, still keeping a good hold on Nezumi's arm. Inukashi nodded agreeing with him.

"I can't reach." He continued to try and stretch his arms out for the wheel. Only managing to brush his fingertips against the old wheel. Taking a deep breath, he moved to be on his tiptoes, desperately keeping his balance. He reached out once again and was able to grab onto the wheel with one hand.

He muscled up and used partial of his strength to get his other hand on the wheel. Nezumi looked up, with a sudden lightweight feeling. He cocked his head to the side, "Eh...? Shion...uh..." he dropped his arms along with Inukashi and Yuki.

They including Haru and Rikiga stared up at the albino hanging from the ceiling; clinging to the wheel.

"Um, guys I my arms hurt a little..." Shion stated the obvious. His arms shook, but he kept a tight grip.

"What the hell...?" Inukashi blinked a few times. She had to rubbed her hands against her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. Shion had managed to grab a hold of the wheel, but he was stuck up there.

Yuki stood for a moment, thinking to himself. He perked up once he got an idea, and got on his hands and knees; crawling over to position himself under Shion.

Nezumi looked down and then back up. He caught on quick as his face twisted with a wide grin.

"You like being a stepping stool don't you?" He stepped up on Yuki's back causing the boy to almost give out. "Be still if you want this to work!"

Yuki grunted and hunched his back up higher, "I'm trying. And I sure as hell hope you're not referring to my job..." he muttered the final part.

"I see where your coming from Yuki." Inukashi crossed her arms. Nodding happily she grinned, "Great idea coming from my best employee, that's the dogs way right there! Trained ya good." Haru walked over to her and watched the scene in front of him.

As soon as Nezumi was standing on top of the young boy, he position his hands to be under Shion's feet, before standing upright. "Starting turning that wheel, your highness."

Rikiga glanced at the group before him. He was ready to given in right there, but they were the ones who kept him going. The ideas that would explode from one and bounce off another just gave him hope once again. He continued to lean against the door, and felt it move a little.

"Open this damn door!" another bang came against the door.

Rikiga pressed all his body weight into hold it closed. The others looked at him, with few scared expressions. The one that drew him the most was Nezumi, he was determined that his plan would work.

"Ngh...Shion is the wheel budging?!" Nezumi gritted his teeth. The pain in his hand was finally getting to him, but he continued to try and push through it. Above him the albino constantly moved around, using more of his body to turn the wheel than his arms. "Stop moving your body around! Just use your arms!"

"I can't hold too much longer you two..." Nezumi glanced down to see Yuki shaking underneath of the eminence weight. Dog-Keeper huffed and started up at Nezumi, climbing his back.

"What are you-?!"

"Shut up! Shion can't seem to get this shit right, must I always step in to help?" she continued until she was clinging on Shion's back. She then crawled around to come face to face, "Listen carefully and listen good airhead..." Shion nodded, holding onto the wheel. "Out that door behind the old man, is bad guys. They want to torture us if not even kill us! Now, above me and you is our only exit."

"Right..." he replied in his usual raspy voice. His eyes shined with determination. "What do you want me to do?"

Dog-Keeper placed her hands on his shoulders and boosted herself up. Once she felt she was high enough, reaching one hand out she allowed her fingertips to brush the wheel lightly. Shion sighed inwardly, letting go of the wheel and latching onto Dog-Keeper. This allowed her to attempt turning the old wheel.

"Ah, looks like you were doing something up here..." she heard a loud, old rusted squeal from the wheel. She applied more of her strength into the wheel, this time dust particles came down. She coughed a little, but kept a strong grip as she struggled with the wheel. On the other side was not only her dogs but, there freedom altogether.

"Gas the room!"

"Aw, shit..." Rikiga muttered dolefully. He casted his eyes downwards to see something roll from underneath the door. "We're done for..."

Immediately Haru grabbed the foreign object and rolled it back under the door. Haru then looked up happily at Rikiga. The two smiled brightly at each other for a moment. "Heh, what a kid!" he looked at Nezumi. "Give it your best Eve! Me and pipsqueak got this door!"

"How are things going Dog-Keeper?" he felt warm liquid drip down his arm. _**'Damn hand...I'm not giving up on my freedom just because of my pain!' **_He sucked in a sharp breath and concentrated on hold the weight above him.

"Keep at it! Gas them 'til they drop!"

"Dog-Keeper!"

"Got it!" Inukashi shouted. She tossed the rusted wheel to the ground below. Above her was her dogs waiting excitedly. "Ah, nice fresh air...Shion push me up a little." Shion compromised and moved his arms to her legs. Lifting her leg up on his shoulder she stepped up close enough to grab onto one of her dogs. "Yes!"

Shion looked up and a wide smile plastered his face. "Yeah! Rat, we're going to be out of here soon! Give me your scarf!"

"I would if I could. If I move my hands you might lose balance."

"Rat just do it already! Don't worry about me being off balance a little, I'll be fine."

Rikiga almost stumbled when a group of their aggressors. He turned around sharply on his bad ankle and pressed his hands against the door. "Holy mother of..." outside the doors was a group of men; armed with machine guns and other automatic weapon.

Nezumi stepped off of Yuki's back carefully. He stayed down on the ground for a few minutes. Getting to his feet his back cracked in relief, "Ahh, you have to lose weight..." he grabbed at Nezumi's scarf, unwrapping it from his neck, he handed it to Shion. Through the awkward pain in his back he helped keep the door shut.

Dog-Keeper caught the cloth in both of her hands, "Alright ready when you are! Actually screw this I'm pulling you up, ready or not." With the help of her dogs she was able to pull Shion out of the muggy hole first. Quickly thinking when he was above ground, he took off his jacket and tied it onto Nezumi's scarf.

"This is getting tough..." Yuki peeked out the window when Rikiga moved his head. Haru ran over to Nezumi, who had his arms outstretched to the boy. Picking him up, he lifted him as high as he could.

"Grab onto Shion's jacket, alright Haru? Hold on tight once I let you go." Nezumi spoke softly with a crooked smile. Once, Haru was securely up there, he looked at Yuki and Rikiga. "Boys...up or out?"

"Uh, what?" Yuki turned his head looking at Nezumi out the corner of his eye.

"You heard me...up-" he pointed at the opening in the ceiling, "Or out." He shifted his hand to the door they were holding.

"I prefer the safest way possible Eve!"

"Shit..." Yuki took off his shirt. He tied it around the doorknob and looked for a nearby hook on the wall. Once he spotted it he frowned to himself, "Rikiga-san give me your jacket!"

With no warning Nezumi walked up to him and snatched his coat off, twisting him around. He handed it to Yuki, who attached it to his own shirt. Nezumi patted Rikiga on his back,"Get your ass over there old man. And take this, tie it onto Shion's jacket. We'll be out of here in no time." He handed the older man his leather jacket.

"B-but...m-m-my-" Rikiga stuttered, until he was pushed to the other side of the room. He shook his head in disagreement, but tied the jackets together. When they were secure enough, he tugged to signal he was ready. "Eve...you owe me a damn jacket."

"And for as many times I've saved your life...you owe me more than a jacket." Nezumi said sarcastically. He looked over at Yuki with a smile, "Alright, snowman ready jump? Or rather climb."

He nodded firmly, not much worried about his bare chest showing. He had been through worse during the time in No. 6. "I'm all fired up!" the two walked over to the clothed rope. Yuki was the first to give it a light tug, but was immediately pulled up and out.

The cloth was thrown back down for Nezumi to grab. As he was being hauled up, he watched as the guys behind the door struggled to break it down. A dark smirk form, "Heh, later suckers." Shion grabbed a hold of his friends hand.

"Welcome aboard."

"Glad to be aboard your majesty."

They untied the clothing from each other. Shion gave his jacket to Yuki, so he wouldn't catch a cold. Though he constantly declined the albino won him over with a forceful shove and deadly smile.

"We need to leave this area before they..." Nezumi stopped, when he heard the wind fly past his face. _**'A bullet?! Shit..' **_his thoughts ran all over the place. He grabbed Shion's wrist and started trucking forward, "We have to get out here! Doesn't matter what direction we go!"

Inukashi and Haru mounted one of the larger dogs and followed behind the pack and Nezumi. Yuki forced Rikiga to half-run half-limp behind the group. Lucky for them the bullets constantly missed.

"Get 'em!" Craig shouted loudly. "Mick alert Amiel that the weasels escaped!"

One of the dwellers nodded and ran back inside to deliver the message.

* * *

"You allowed them to what?!" Alexander snapped at Mick. The dweller was down on his hands and knees apologizing.

"I-I apologize...please I'm just a messenger..." Mick almost choked on his words.

"You-"

"Alex! Enough..." Amiel frowned down at Mick. "You may leave...thank you for delivering the message. Alert the guards around, tell them to gather. I will choose who will be sent to track Shion and his friends down."

Mick nervously nodded and stood up. He sped walked out the door. Soon once he left another figure appeared.

"You haven't been summoned here Aoi." Alexander growled as he glared at the girl in the shadows.

"Do I need to? I'm not hear to talk to you, lug brain. I'm hear to speak to Amiel..." Aoi pulled her hood down. "Captee's lost, eh? Don't you worry about a think Amiel...I'm just one step ahead of you. That old fool they had with them?"

"Yes...yes?"

"Newly revived tracking device from No. 6's old communication bracelets are implanted into that screwed up ankle of his." Aoi crossed her arms proudly. When she returned to her normal position she held a mini detector in her hand. She tossed it to him, "Now we get to use this baby. Both are linked. So no other frequencies can interfere."

Amiel turned the object in his hand. He examined ever corner of it, and even turned the device on. "I...see. We'll as a dweller, we fix the _best _objects of No. 6 and make them our own." He tossed it back at her, "You'll be lead of the search. There will be five others accompanying you, so I expect you to play nice. Whether you know them well enough or not."

Aoi bowed with an abnormally large smirk on her face. "Will do Master Amiel..." In truth she wouldn't have shown him to device, but she wanted to test the strength of the dark haired man. Other means she decided to comply to whatever Amiel saw fit.

* * *

Nezumi started to slow down as he panted heavily. He constantly glanced back, but saw no pursuers. "We...out ran 'em?" he shook his head refusing to believe they were able to out run a group of people armed with guns.

"Out ran? More like they allowed us to escape..." Inukashi replied. She dismounted her dogs back, but motion Haru to stay. "In matter of fact, their shots were lousier than my customers."

Rikiga fell to the ground, all adrenaline flushed of his body. "Ngh...can...we rest a bit?" He managed to choke out through the pain in his ankle. Even through his partial running process he worsened the pain in his ankle than what it had been when he was stationary underground.

"He has a point..." Yuki wiped the sweat off his brow. Shion slid down against the tree, also trying to catch his breath.

The dark haired man shook his head furiously, "No. We relax and we'll just be asking for them to take us down. We have to keep going..."

"Where?!" Shion snapped. His bangs shadowed his eyes, "Where the hell do we go?! We don't even know where we are!"

Nezumi opened his mouth to protest. But what was there to protest against? He knew the white haired lad was correct. They had no compass-like device to get them in the right direction. And his one and only robotic rodent that had a compass device installed was Cravat, who was yet to be present.

"Fuck...I fucking hate it when your right..." He stooped down, with his good hand touching the ground. "Then we'll just wonder around and hope to god that we don't run into those guys." As they sat around for a few Nezumi decided to treat his wounded hand.

He ripped into his fiber scarf, tearing off an edge. He then proceeded to wrap it tightly around his hands, taking note that some of the stitches did come undone during the rushed escape. From the corner of his eye he saw Shion messing around with his own bandages on his arms. He seemed like he was having a hard time pulling them free.

"Need help my majesty?"

Shion looked up dryly nodding. Nezumi took out his switchblade and carefully cut down the middle of the bandages, allowing easy peeling. "There, go at 'em."

"Ya know Rat...I could really kill you right now..." Inukashi surveyed the area. They were sounded by trees, which irked her deeply. "How will I make profit from such a distance?"

"That all you worry about?!" Rikiga shouted. He was now sitting up against a tree as Shion was. "All you think about, _profit this _and _profit that_! Do you see where we are right now?! What just happened to us?! Where we just escaped from?!" He sat there hat-less and with no jacket, angry.

"Yes, yes, yes! God damn, you guys may not see it as important, but that's my way of living! I know what situation we're in, _for the love of god_ I'm here with you aren't I?!"

"Stop fucking complaining. You won't have business if customers aren't present. So it would have been in your best fucking damn interest _to _come with us. If you didn't come-" Nezumi stopped to take a breath. He saw the fear that was in Inukashi's glare, "You would have been shot down. Just for having knowledge of Shion and I. You know it...and yet you choose to beat the bush. Pathetic..."

Nezumi took over the the girls' silence as he began to down talk her. "So you choose an alternative to comfort you. And that alternative would be running that banged up, ran-down, piece of shit Inn of yours, huh? No need to answer...I already know."

"F-fu- ugh shut up! Just shut up..." Inukashi looked away, lost for words. She didn't want to admit he was right. That he guessed correctly, that she was scared out of her mind. Her better and calming alternative was to think about her Inn, it was the only place she had felt safe at.

"Shut up? But, I'm only getting started." He smirked darkly. The air around them tensed, Inukashi refused to lock eyes with older man. "Tell us...Keeper of the _mutts _your fairly excited to be here? Alive, not dead like all your customers...Oh hey, that reminded me! Who needs the old when you can somehow reel in the new, eh? And you talk about me being the devil in disguise."

"Stop it! Just leave her be!"

He ignore Yuki and pressed on. "Yes! As other cities hear and catch information of the _free_ city No. 6. How exciting! No walls, no government, no leader. Somewhere we can start anew...somewhere you could make the biggest damn profit, you'd drown in all the gold..." his eyes sharpened on the girl, "-I am right, aren't I Dog-Keeper?"

"Will you lay the fuck off?!" Yuki glowered; standing over top of the overly large rat. Nezumi stood taller than the teen with his switchblade still out.

"Now the stepping stool speaks...how brave of him!" Nezumi punched the boy with his bad hand, not really caring how much he would damage it. That was when Shion and Rikiga stepped in. They stood between the two.

"Rat! Cut it out...just stop, it's over and done with. Leave it alone..."

He shook his head and shoved Shion out of the way, "No, the kid wants to fight, then let him. He'll regret it soon enough..." The last obstacle that stood between him and Yuki was Rikiga, who shivered under his heartless gaze. "Move."

The albino grabbed Nezumi's arm, forcing him to step, almost fall, back. "Cut it! If we start killing each other here, how will that help any?!"

Before anymore could be done, they heard noise from afar. People treading through the forest as quietly as they could. Panic nearly set in all of them. The dogs ears stood straight up, staring in the direction they had came from.

"We need to move...now." Nezumi yanked his arm from Shion's loose grip. He didn't bother to help Yuki up to his feet, nor did he bother dragging Shion close behind. He simple walked ahead of the group.

All they could do was stared at his back. Snapping out of their momentary stupor they gathered themselves and ran to catch up. It hardly took long for them to gain distance between them and the eminent danger.

Everyone stayed quiet through the journeying walk. Inukashi stuck behind the group with Haru and Yuki. Rikiga tried to keep in the middle along with Shion, just in case Nezumi wanted to attack. Nobody could really quite read his action closely when he was that quiet.

Shion, unlike Rikiga, managed to block out everything. He listened to the birds chirp, the rustle of the trees, all while staring at the back of his close friend. He sighed when his thoughts drifted to Nezumi attacking Yuki. One of Inukashi's dogs brushed up against Shion's leg. It was trying to comfort him, sensing that he was in distress. "Thanks little guy..."

"Shion! Are you listening to me boy?!" Rikiga placed his arm on the boys' shoulder. Shion glanced at him in confusion. Shaking his head, he placed his attention on the older man. "Dammit...your nothing like you mother. All spacey and stuff, anyway. I was asking you about your mother, do you think she's fine?"

"Huh, uh...I hope so..." he pondered the question. Now, he had another thing to think on. Though it was was the hardest thing for him to reason with, as he had conflicting emotions about it during his short captivity, it was pushed to the front of his mind. "The communication bracelet. The one I threw, I was trying to see if I could use that to my advantage on alerting her, but it's virtually-"

"No speaking so negatively." Rikiga gave a reassuring squeeze. He even smiled for a short second. "Word spreads quickly, even though people of the West District put invisible walls up between the No. 6 counterpart they, would still alert them. She's probably already voyaging to a safer area right as we speak..."

Shion lit up, "You really think so?"

His hope was then shot down when he heard a snort. That snort belong to no one other than Nezumi. Shion could tell he had a wide grin on his face, he didn't have to turn around to show that part of him.

"Stop filling the kid with false hopes...it isn't polite."

"Tch, your one to talk Eve..."

"Seriously, don't fill Shion's head with bullshit. He can't only just get full from his stomach but, that fucking huge ass brain of his..." he muttered darkly. His hand began to sting, _**'Great, just what I needed...mines well cut the thing off if it's going to be a problem.'**_ absentmindedly he clenched and unclenched his bleeding hand. A long dragged out sigh came from behind him.

"Chill out Shion. If she's captured, then they would have to restrain from killing her." He glanced over his shoulder seeing Shion staring off into the muggy forest, "Why? Because, she has the strongest connection to you. They have her, they think they'll be able to get to you. Hmph, I guess bonds really are a burden when your life is on the line..."

"Not comforting at all Rat..."

"So? You really expect me to lie to you? Give me break, we've been through that before..." searching through his pockets he pulled out another of his robotic rodents. As soon as it was taken from it's dark space, it's eyes lit up. "Okay, I know your just a prototype...but, work some magic."

He released the rat into the forest. Moonlit crawled up to his shoulder. He petted him with one finger, "We're connected."

"Connected..." Shion murmured to himself. He sighed, trying to get his mind off of what he was told.

Hardly a word was spoken as they moved in and out of trenches and thick bushes. Inukashi kept a distance from Nezumi, as if not to spark another fire. Rikiga limped closely to Shion, fooling around with his communication bracelet.

"Shion, you want to get in contact with your mom right?" Nezumi asked. He started noticing the changes in the forest, it thickened less and less as they pushed to exit the maze. He didn't wait for answer from the boy. "Well?!"

Shion gritted his teeth. "Yeah, I do..."

"Thought so."

"And your plans?" Shion questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The oversized rat shook his head. Mindlessly he smirked, "I'll handle it. Meanwhile don't forget, your going north airhead!"

Before Shion could announce his protest, something jumped the group. "Shit!" Nezumi hissed and watched as wild animals closed in. He glanced at the others, noticing that they were being circled. Something struck him as odd. _**'Where's Shion?!' **_

Mind rushing and adrenaline pumping, he pointed the sharp end of the switchblade to the aggressive animals. He quickly scanned the area, even as he was backed into a tree.

"Dammit! Rat, help out!" Inukashi called out. Her dogs tried to assist in fending the savage animals off. Haru stood behind her, hurling rocks as to be of assistance. Yuki had Shion's jacket in his hands using it as a shield. "Rat!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I heard you the first time mutt!" One of the animals jumped at him, but was stabbed in it's chest. The others noticed the immediate death, but didn't back down. They instead grew more and more aggressive.

"S-Shion!" Rikiga stuttered out. He was sitting flat on his rear end. Armed with only a large tree branch he swung wildly, hoping to lure it away or frighten it.

Nezumi showed no struggles in battling the beast. Taking them down one by one and trying his best to dodge. He soon found himself in a tight spoke as one latched onto his ankle and the other on to his good hand.

He tried moving, but with no success. Their jaws locked tighter, and Shion's present-less form caused Nezumi to panic more. Using his bad hand he grabbed the head of the beast who's jaws locked on his shoulder.

Yuki noticed his struggling, but was only able to watch on as he placed himself between Inukashi and Haru; protecting the two. Haru from a distance chucked a rock hitting the animal latched onto Nezumi's ankle.

He was able to swing his freed ankle and stomped the beast on it's head. Continuing his assault until it vendor the animal to shy. He soon found himself not as surrounded as he though. A noise from behind him caused him to fall forward. He found himself crushed under extra weight.

"Shion! That's my boy!" Rikiga cheered. He got up to his feet, swatting at the animals. He managed to get a few hits in. Inukashi and Yuki along with Haru was fending off well when Shion made his silent assault.

A loud pitch whine hit Nezumi's ears and then nothing. It all went silent, with the soft crunching of leaves from underneath the beast feet. Finding himself almost to scared to open his eyes, he felt someone pull at him from behind.

"Rat...are you alright...?" Shion smiled slightly. His clothing was bloodied and ripped from his attackers. Somehow without being saved he managed to fend for himself, coming out terribly scathed.

The dark haired man was hardly able to speak. The sight of Shion rendered him to silence. His albino friend took him by the shoulders and shook him violently. But his stupor would never fade. He only stared.

The two were joined by the others, including the dogs, who kept a look out. "Rat! Shion! Are you guys alright?!" Inukashi fell to her knees in front of the two. She was in panic, something she wouldn't show, but she didn't have much time to react.

Shion nodded not taking an eye off of Nezumi. Rikiga leaned against the tree, sweating beads. His hand was over his chest, with a twisted frown from his heart racing. Yuki on the other hand was examining the tracks left by the animals.

"Wolves..." he simply muttered. He rubbed the dirt between his fingers, "I remember stores about these animals from high school in No. 6...thought they were myths and legends."

* * *

"You allowed him to escape..."

The first hired thug stepped forward to speak up for his group. "Sir, the door was barricaded and we tried-"

"SILENCE!" the thug went silent and looked away, in slight fear. "The point is you allowed him to escape. Did I not tell you his was an elite of No. 6? The pride and joy of what that city held?! And what is this about you finding dogs inside?!"

"Well, when we were finally able to break into there...we uh-" the second thug started off. He became lost with words as the silence of the higher up who hired them grew thicker.

"WE got basically ran down by the dogs! They were huge." The third added on quickly with a smile.

The older man sitting at his desk wasn't amused. He glared daggers into the trio. "Those animals could have been useful. Were you not thinking maybe we could use them to track this elite down?!"

The three looked at each other for answers. The elder sighed and tapped his cane against the side of his wooden desk. All their attention showered over him. "One more chance..."

"Sir?!" the first thug perked up. The other two were taken slightly back and looked at him agape.

"I said, one more chance." He opened a desk drawer; taking out a device. "Come forward, Kit...is it?" he motioned his hand for the thug to walk closer.

Shaking slightly, the first thug, named Kitsune walked forward. His employer tapped the desk, "Pick it up. The next time you run into the boy and he slips from your grasp..." Kitsune nodded excitedly, "Try to at least implant this inside him. Food, beverages, or attach it to a bullet and shoot the boy with it. Whatever way, get it done."

Kitsune nodded, "Yes, sir. We won't fail you this time. I promise..." he had begun to walk away from the desk slowly.

"Ah...I almost forgot..." a cruel wicked smile found itself upon the employers' face. "You all were in the Correctional Facility of No. 6...correct?" Kitsune nodded. "Then you must know you all have a detonation chip implanted within you. One false move and you're a goner." He laughed, grinning ear to ear.

"We...we'll be sure not to fail you this time." Kitsune replied back. He and his group exited the room in a heap.

The older mans' grin disappeared quickly. He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. Pulling up files on No. 6 convicts and community members, he went on a search for more information on his target. "...Shion...fitting name for a scrawny boy. Hiding a vc away...103221. Forced to move to Lost Town district, loss of all elite privileges..." he tapped the projectile screen, pulling up bits of footage from the Correctional Facility.

Zooming in to get a closer look, he spotted one boy down the hall; looking eerily similar to his apprehended target. The other that ran ahead of him, stuck him as odd. He was only able to make out that the second person who was with Shion was someone with dark blue hair and a leather jacket. "So...the mad scientist was correct after all. No, elite child of the holy city could take down a whole facility on his own..."

_"Excuse, me sir."_ His thoughts were interrupted when a message was patched through.

He clawed lightly at his desk, "What is it?"

_"A Private from the sixty eighth regiment would like to speak to you."_

"Name?"

_"A...um, Katsumi Plickmen. His general told the commander that he had found something strange when the elite boy of No. 6 and a group of others were spot running away. The commander seems to think of it as an interesting find..."_

"Okay, he may enter when he reaches here." He replied normally, though continuing to claw at his polished wooden desk. After he heard the click from the other line, he grabbed the nearest thing possible and threw it across the room. Shaking with rage, he got up from his seat. The elders' mind was set on the words _'group of others' _and no matter how much his brain analyzed the words; his anger would rise.

By the time he was done his rampage, papers were strewn on the floor. Trinkets were knocked off shelves, and he sat silently facing his window. The shades automatically opened to the right spot, giving him view of the city. **_'Such a beautiful_ place...'** he smile gently. "So, unfortunate that you'll be used and thrown away..."

* * *

"Master Amiel, I'm still not quite understanding why you are putting this _girl _in charge of the hunter!" Alexander argued.

"It's a SEARCH not a hunter you idiot. And besides, I'm the one who was the fast thinker in this situation. Did you not see the look on that dark haired guys' face?! It had _'I'm definitely getting the fuck outta this place.'_ written all over it!" Aoi snapped back. She leaned in the corner with her hood over her head.

"Aye, Al is right...she's not too much of a trust worthy person." Craig replied when he looked up at Aoi. She glared at him and twitched slightly. "I'd say, I'd make better lead searcher than she."

"Bullocks to this shit I be ready to leap." Seamus said from his sitting position. He was the only one that was closes to Aoi in the corner of the small meeting room.

"This girl is obviously not fit and neither is Craig. You have a girl who is known to be very deceiving as leader of the search. And now we have some Scottish boy trying to say he'll take up for leader. He wouldn't make a good one anyway." Alexander turned for Amiel's input. The man only sat quietly listing the the quarrels.

"Ya hear this **bastirt**, Master Amiel?! I'm the fucking **belter** top commander! You're just some **fannybawbag** that sits around like some pet all day." Craig stated with a smirk on his face. Alexander gripped his spear tighter, ready to attack the younger man.

"Aye, aye get at 'em Craiggie!" Seamus cheered on as he laughed. "Wipe the **glaikit** off yer damn **feckin'** face Alli, just a joke it is!" Alexander glowered with anger.

"Naw, naw, naw Seamus. I was tellin' the truth. Honest to god truth it was." Both the men filled the room with their laughter. Aoi joined in silently, snickering to herself. Alexander grew even more red in the face.

"Silence...I said SILENCE! All of you!" He shouted and collided his spear to the floor. They drew from their laughter and looked to Amiel for answers of some sort.

"...Seamus?" Alexander questioned with a brow raised.

He looked up at the larger man, "Hmm?!" A sharp object came hurtling his way, finding itself a spot between his legs. "What the **feck** was that for?! You **acting a feckin' maggot**, 'seless piece **shitehawk**! Awful, feckin' **eejit**!"

"ENOUGH!" Amiel shouted before Alexander could voice out for himself. "Alex, act sensible. This isn't like you to get angry over small things." Seamus scooted himself back away from the spear, glaring Alexander down. "Aoi, will lead. She is the only one who knows how to really work the device, she is the one who fixed it after all. Craig and Seamus you don't have to be friends or anything, this is just a search. Not a voyage. Please, keep that in mind...and grabbed the others who I assigned to you. Dismissed, before it gets bloody in here..." He rubbed his temples as the three exited without further incident.

"He almost **chibbed** ya at that..." Craig stated.

Seamus waved his hand over his head, "**Dún do bhéal**!"

"Reverting back to Irish Gaelic, eh?! I ain't gonna shut up any time soon. Heh, I'm ready to get this search on the road!" Craig exclaimed excitedly. Aoi walked quietly through the halls, with the two men close behind.

"Hey!" A boy dressed in torn short and bright yellow rolled up sleeve shirt. His red-brown hair hung in a loose ponytail.

"Oh, hey there Victor..." Aoi stated. The tracker device started to beep, but the dot was stationary. "Do you know where Geming is?"

Victor shook his head, "Not the location. But, I've been hearing that he was already outside of the dwelling. Also, Aoi...-" he started up but stopped. His shoulders hung down, "This...uh, Shion kid, is he like some terrorist?" He stared dumbly waiting for a response. Seamus was able to successfully hold back insults, though Craig laughed at the young boy.

"What?! Did I say something wrong?!"

"Naw, you just- ah never mind." Craig brushed the conversation away. He wiped a tear away with his shirt. Victor looked around at them still confused.

The two guards opened the entrance allowing the three to leave. Outside was Geming and another person that was part of the search. Aoi payed no mind to them as they waved, she pulled her attention onto tracking. Seamus grabbed his own gear from Geming. Victor did the same in the following manner. He peeked over Aoi's shoulder.

"So, we're ready...where do we start?" Victor asked meekly. Geming patted him on the back, "C'mon this is a hunt! Get more excitement in you, boy!"

"Um, then if this is a hunt- I'm in the wrong line of work." The lanky guy replied as he put his own gear on. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he sported round specks. He crossed his arms, "Aoi, what exactly did Master Amiel say to you?"

Aoi continued to ignored them. "This way...we go this way." She took off in the direction Rikiga was located at. The dot was stationary, none moving.

"Ezariah it won't work. Once, she's in the zone. She's there for a good time." Craig answered the taller man. Ezariah sighed shaking his head and followed behind her quietly.

Seamus sighed as he watched the girl take off. "Aye...what feckin' mess..." he followed after her with the other guys trailing.

"Miss Aoi!" Victor shouted. His clutched his gear to his chest, "You never answered my question!" He was slapped on the back again causing him to stumble forward. Geming and Craig looked at each other snickering. Victor pouted, "Not funny guys..."

"Shush! As shinobi we need to be highly aware of our surroundings." Aoi stated.

"Ninja?! Don't be acting the maggot **cailín**, t'is just a **cuardaigh**." The Irish man replied. The breeze blew his red hair in his face, "Ye sure we're headin' the right way?"

"Yes, now quiet you!"

"Cheeky gal, eh Seamus?"

"Aye, that you're right on, Craiggie."

Aoi grunted irritably. Gripping the device she pushed forward with Seamus and Craig's comments echoing through her brain. She sighed heavily, thinking to herself. She wondered about how Shion and his friends managed to destroy the Correctional Facility from the inside out. The whole phenomenon that surrounded the holy city, struck her odd.

She didn't use to worry much about No. 6 or its people. But now with issues rising about the destruction and No. 2's voyage to West District and former No 6. As usual, she never complained when she was given a job, but when they had stumbled across Shion and got involved, she knew she would never be able to undo. Hastily she licked her dried lips.

"Why are they so stationary?!" she shouted unconsciously. Craig laughed at her but, was quickly quieted down by Seamus. Geming tried to act as if nothing happened, leaving Victor and Ezariah staring at her.

* * *

Chapter 03: Route To Life

A thunder storm caused the Shion and his friends to be hauled under a rock. Nezumi insisted on continuing, but was denied. Shion and Yuki checked everyone. Luckily, Nezumi had minor wounds, but Shion looked the worse out of the group. He politely refused the help that was given to him

"Rat we don't know for sure if they are coming for us or not..." Shion stated. Nezumi wiped the blood off his cheek ignoring his questions.

Inukashi shook the rain out of her hair. She kept her eyes on Haru, making sure he didn't wander from underneath the rock. "We'll I find it suspicious that they gave up on us so quickly..."

"Dog-Keeper has a point..." Yuki started off. He sucked in a sharp breath, "What do we do...?" He looked down at the ground. Everyone else sighed along with him. The dogs ears perked up as if they were listening in on the conversation.

"Yo, old man." Rikiga looked over at Nezumi, who basically had his arms around Shion's shoulders. They both stare blankly at each other, "That ankle of yours, how good did they fix you up?" Shion also looked at Rikiga waiting for an answer.

"Uh, I don't know. I remember going in there and then nothing..." Rikiga pondered on the situation, "I was going to ask them if they had any sleeping medication, and that's when I blacked out."

"Explains why you have yet to say anything about the place yet." Inukashi muttered. She then laid down on her side. Her mind was still stuck on what Nezumi had said about her, but she did not wish to bring up old issues. She hitched a breath and close her eyes.

"We really don't have time for resting up. We need to move." Nezumi stated urgently. He wobbled slightly when he stood up. "This storm isn't going to stop us. Those people might be after us." Much to his surprise Haru nodded in agreement and mounted one of the dogs back. He glanced at the others, who were tired.

"We have to leave this area."

"And go where?" Inukashi asked sharply. She didn't feel like getting up, nor moving from the remote area. "I think we're safe for the time being."

Nezumi shook his head. He took a Shion by his hand, "Business is business. And what we have to do requires us not to be with in several hundred yards of those people." His robotic rodents stuck there head out from his many pockets and squeaked loudly. "Yeah, guys I know I have to get Shion out of here..." he replied back with a heavy sigh.

"If we do leave, which I would like to do soon, where in the hell would we go Eve?"

"Either travel by vehicle or foot." Nezumi bent over and motioned for Shion to get on his back. "We're heading far east, so it'l be a long walk. But, do to the scarcity of vehicles in the vehicle in the remote area ofNo. 6...I'd say the odds aren't with us."

Shion sighed and climbed on the taller mans back. "I really don't think we should leave right now. But, I'll trust your judgement..." He wrapped his scarred arm around Nezumi's neck securely.

"Well no use in sitting around." Rikiga grabbed a large tree branch and stood up. Inukashi didn't budge, even as Yuki stood with the others.

Rikiga poked her, "You getting up, right? C'mon, we're not leaving you behind." He stood over her, placing his weight on the thick branch.

"Yeah...thanks." Yuki outstretched his to the dark haired girl. Inukashi brushed herself off, "Alright dogs lets get going. One of you scout ahead look for a clearing."

Nezumi looked at her with a large smile, "That's the spirit. Your dogs and my rats combined, looking for an exit together. How touching." He snickered and slightly limped away from the group. Inukashi shook her head and followed behind.

Nezumi felt a familiar hand grip his clothing. He winced slight. There was no pain to his touch, but he felt a strong emotion overflow his whole being. The albino buried his chin the crook of Nezumi's neck. It almost sent a chill down his spine, Shion had said nothing yet there he was finding himself afraid of the young man.

From the corner of his eye Inukashi managed to catch up with him, walking the same pace. He couldn't even read her emotions on the situation. Sure, Yuki and Rikiga were easy to read, but they to have became master of masking their feelings. **_'They're doing this_ too...'** Nezumi gritted his teeth.

"You look worried..." Nezumi jumped at the voice. Normally, he would get stuck in thought, but this beyond letting his guard down. He was completely vulnerable. And he hated it. Yuki didn't turn to look at him.

"Worry about your own self snowflake."

Inukashi patted him arm. "Don't get so angry. We're all just as pissed as you are..." One of Inukashi's dogs licked his hand and wagged it's tail.

**_'When will our happiness come? Our freedom from hell? Our freedom from the_ _devil...'_** Nezumi pushed his current thoughts back and focused. The trail ahead of them was still thick with forest trees and brush. On top of the loosened branches and poison ivy, it was thunder storming. "I fucking hate this..." he muttered to himself.

The thunder reminded Nezumi of his first encounter with Shion. A savior his goddess Elyurias had placed before his being. Nezumi smiled at the thought. He felt Shion's arms loosen around his upper body. "What are you going to scream your rebelliousness into the thunder ridden clouds, again?" He laughed to himself inwardly.

Shion shook his head defensively. "No! I was, uh, just stretching...when are we going to be done with this forest?!" He looked around. The long over hung branches made the storm seem darker than what it really was. But he did not mind much, he was still able to enjoy it to the very core. "Can't believe all this is happening. One minute I'm a doctor and bakery deliverer and the next..."

"Screwed. It happens all the time. Nobody gets a break. It just keep happening over and over again. One leader after the next...corrupted." Inukashi clenched her fist. "Fucking assholes they are...bullying us into their ways. Well fuck them! I'm gonna survive this too. Just like the west district."

"Yeah! Can't just have these guys killing and imprisoning us. I'm more ready than ever to put a grenade at their feet. Let them get a taste of that pain." Rikiga shouted whole heartily. He gripped at his makeshift cane, trying his best not to lean on his pained ankle. "You know Shion...I was wondering the same thing."

"Huh? About what?"

"The forest..." Yuki breathed out as if he was holding back. He allowed his hand to brush against the unnaturally lime green leaves. "It's like this place is...supposed to be separated from any other life form."

"So you mean this forest is alive?" Nezumi questioned with an eyebrow raised. Yuki nodded as he studied the branches and leaves.

"Now that he mentions it..." Inukashi paused to ponder on the subject. "What if that Amiel guy is doing this shit? Then how the hell are we going to escape this hellhole."

Shion lifted his head up. He squirmed around on Nezumi's back, "I don't think it's much of Amiel's doing..." he squinted his eyes. Ahead of them was nothing but, more trees and darkness. "Something in this forest doesn't want us to leave. It feels like we've been going in circles."

"Well aren't we the most fucked group out here?" Nezumi cracked his neck loosening his muscles. "I hope..." he stopped and shook his head. "No, way you could be trying to tell me something...I already know."

" Elyurias...?" Shion whispered.

"Maybe...this was a small post area for my people before you know..."

Shion nodded, "I understand. Do you know what she's trying to tell you?"

"No...I have an idea. And I only hope that we're thinking of the same."

In silence the group pushed forward. The forest never seemed to change, and they soon ran into Inukashi's dog. She had her tail between her legs and was shaking as if she was afraid of something. Strangely they still didn't encounter Nezumi's scout rat. Though the majority of the group worried, Nezumi told them not to and that they would be out of the forest and his rat would be a little late.

"UGH, this is pissing me off! How the fuck do those people deal with this damn forest?!" Inukashi growled to herself. She marched farther ahead of the group out of anger.

Yuki rolled his eyes smiling to himself, "Screaming won't get you anywhere."

"WHERE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING NOWHERE!" she shouted. The trees rustled along with the bushed, indicating escaping animals. Her dogs tried their best to comfort her with a reassuring nudge or lick. She, however, refused any sort of comfort.

"T'is neither here nor there..." Nezumi muttered to himself. Every time it would look like the forest was coming to any end, they would somehow end in a similar setting.

"Othello." Shion answered to no one in particular. Nezumi nodded. A smile formed on his tired face. "Thought I wasn't in the books, huh?"

"A genus like thou majesty? Of course not!" He replied playfully. His mode was ended when one of his rats squealed. It jumped off his shoulder and ran straight ahead. Nezumi sped pass Inukashi with Shion clinging to him, "Ah, looks like we have an exit." They follow close behind as the small rat.

"Let's hope your rat has the right track!" Inukashi half shouted as she ran behind her friend. Nezumi quickly looked back and flashed a smile. "Tch, don't smile stupid! What if we don't have an exit?!"

"Then fuck, we're done for." He replied casually.

Yuki hung his head low. He pouted, "I hope we aren't done for...I'm getting tired of this place."


End file.
